


Glimpse of Us

by Ooopsss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But I promise more fluff than angst, Fluff, I promise they don't get hurt, Jongdae x Yeri, Junmyeon currently has a stalker, M/M, Mpreg, Okay maybe there's angst, Sehun gets a little scared during pregnancy, Sehun had a stalker before, a tad bit of angst if you squint, pregnancy pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooopsss/pseuds/Ooopsss
Summary: Hello. It is me, Ooopsss. I decided to write a short story around what it would be like is Kai and Sehun were expecting their first baby.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Sehun's chapter summaries are shorter because the story is about them. I don't want to give a lot away.

Kim Kai: 22 years old. Biochemistry major. Giver.  
Married to Sehun for two years now. Has two wonderful parents and sisters (2). 

Kim (Oh) Sehun: 20 years old. Art major. Carrier.  
Married Kai as soon as he had graduated from high school. He has an amazing older brother named Jongdae. His parents have practically disowned him.

Park Chanyeol: 23 years old. Degree in architecture. Giver.  
Has two boyfriends, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Respects Baek’s decision to not want to marry. He wants to have a billion kids. He and Baek have secretly started a savings account to save up for Kyungsoo’s bakery. Also, he knows his boyfriends better than they think, so any secrets they might have, he knows. But he respects them enough to not try and get them to tell him, just lets them say anything when they feel they are ready.

Byun Baekhyun: 24 years old. Is a Registered Nurse. Carrier.  
He has two wonderful boyfriends who he loves but he has established he just doesn’t believe in marriage. He feeds all the stray cats in the neighborhood. He wants to be pregnant at the same time as Soo.

Do Kyungsoo: 22 years old. Degree in culinary arts. Carrier.  
He loves his boyfriends, but sometimes he feels like he is the mature one in the relationship. He wants to open up a bakery but only for pastries. Baek and Sehun are the only ones who know about his misscariage. Hasn’t told Chanyeol because he is scared he will stop trying to have a baby with him. Soo wants to have at least two kids in their little family.

Oh Jongdae [So weird to write Oh instead of Kim] : 24 years old. He is an accountant. Carrier.  
He plans on opening up an accounting firm with Lu Han.  
He is married to his wife, Yeri (also carrier). His parents did not disown him because he married a woman. Being a carrier or giver does not define one's sexuality. Because of what his parents have done to Sehun, he does not speak to them even when they reach out to him. They are always asking him about Yeri having children. 

Wu Yifan: 24 years old. Degree in Justice Studies. Currently in Law school. Giver.  
Resident grandpa. Complains that he is the oldest and as such he should be respected more. Married high school sweetheart, Junmyeon, one year ago. Does not want kids.

Wu Junmyeon: 23 years old. Degree in criminology. Currently in Law school with Yifan. Carrier.  
Is a mom to everyone he meets. But he does not want kids of his own. He and Yifan tied the knot a year ago. Kai’s cousin, from his mom’s side. When he met Sehun, he told him he was too good for Kai. “You could do so much better Sehun!” he had said. Of course it was only to poke fun at his cousin, no harm done.

Kim Minseok: 23 years old. He is a web designer. Giver.  
Uses his knowledge to make web pages dedicated to his cat. Makes his money editing youtube videos for celebrities who can’t bother doing it themselves. Charge rates are through the roof. Lu Han and him are secretly dating. Kai’s cousin, through their mom’s side.

Lu Han: 24 years old. Is an accountant as well. Giver.  
Little shit. Likes to pick on Yixing for his sleeping habit. Will encourage his episodes when he forgets to sleep. He has the plans ready to start up a firm with Jongdae. He wants to hire Chanyeol to design the firm.

Huang Zitao: 21 years old. Going to school to be a physical therapist. Giver. Has been friends with Sehun since he was in first grade. Sehun was a kindergartner when Zitao saved him from the bullies who pulled on his hair and picked on him for his lisp. Very protective of Sehun as his friend. Approved of Kai right away when he met him.

Zhang Yixing: 22 years old. About to finish his bachelors degree to go right into his first choice Medical School. Giver.  
Kai’s best friend. Were on the dance team together in high school. When he met Sehun he was so sleepy he fell asleep on him after hugging [Sehun is a hugger when he meets Kai’s friends]. Since then he just kind of assumed Sehun was his boyfriend, but only after not sleeping for four days. Anything under that and he is perfectly fine. Kai being the best friend that he is, doesn’t get mad at Xing, instead he gets him help for resting and such. He wants to be a doctor, pediatrics department to be exact.


	2. Tummy Bug

It was an ordinary Thursday in the Kim-Oh household. Or...that is what it seemed like. Sehun had been feeling sick lately. He just thought it was the awful take out food Kai had brought home yesterday. Just smelling it had Sehun running to the bathroom. He did eat a bit of it only to puke some more this morning. Could have also been because of flu season. They were in the coldest days of December. But he didn't have a fever, cough or any other symptoms besides the throwing up. Maybe just maybe he should listen to Kai and go see the doctor. Sehun doesn't like going to the doctor though. All their going to tell him is that he has a stomach bug. He is going to sit in the kitchen thinking about how to get out of the appointment Kai has made for him. 

He still has 20 minutes before Kai gets out of his last class. Kai, being in his last year of uni is quite busy. Then again, being a biochemistry major means you are busy until you graduate. Kai gets to go to class every weekday. From 8 in the morning to 2 in the afternoon. Luckily Sehun still has two years to go, so he can be more flexible with his classes. He only goes to university Monday to Wednesday and for 3 hours each day. At least Kai will be finishing next semester and will start his internship. Sehun sees how hard Kai has been studying his butt off and networking [Kai said the proper term was ass-kissing...Sehun doesn't like that word] like a pro to land that internship his professor was offering to the top student in the department. Best part about it, it was paid! You could say, Kai landed the lottery getting a paid internship, which would guarantee a job in the future. 

And here Sehun was, working on his art degree. His parents haven't talked to him since he got married to Kai two years ago. His parent's were more dissapointed in the fact that Sehun was gay than getting married right after high school. Then just when they were going to accept him as the gay child he is, he told them he was majoring in art. That was the final straw for them apparently. After telling him how much of a disappointment he was, they left for good. He was not going to be miserable majoring in something he hated just to please his mother and father. Sehun loves art and he is quite good if he says so himself. Well Kai also thinks so as well. And that's all that matters. He can't wait for winter break. Just two more weeks of finals and they were free! Kai more so than Sehun, since that will mean Kai will have only one more semester to go before graduation.

Suddenly he hears keys at the front door and remembers his predicament. 'Okay Sehun time to be cute, gotta get out this doctor appointment'.

"Babe, why are you pouting there angrily?" Kai says as he walks through the door. There sitting in the kitchen counter, Sehun sits cross legged and pouting furiously. Getting down from the counter, Sehun tumbles into Kai's arms and puts his face in the crook of Kai's neck. Kai circles his arms around Sehun's waist and gets ready for it. 

"Kaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!", Sehun whines. "I don't want to go to the doctor. They are mean, they poke you with needles, ask too many questions and then they take forever to tell you what's wrong!" Sehun finishes his little tantrum by stomping his feet a couple times. 

"No, that is not going to work on me today Sehunnie" Kai answers chuckling at his husband's cute tantrum. Sehun starts pulling away from Kai that very instant, looking at Kai as if he'd grown an extra head.

"Fine. Fine be that way but just so you know I'll be angry the whole way there and-" Sehun doesn't get a chance to finish his non-threatening rant seeing as Kai pulled him by his hips to peck his nose, his reddening cheeks, his forehead and then finally his lips. By the time he's done, Sehun resembles a tomato. Kai still can't believe that after all these years knowing each other, being together since high school, Sehun still has that same reaction to affection.

"Can we get bubble tea after the appointment?" Sehun asks with the cutest pout on his face.

"Of course Hunnie, anything for you." Kai smiles.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kai has been stuck in a trance since they got back from the hospital. Sehun thinks Kai busted a few brain cells. Sehun is waiting for Kai to react. Ever since they arrived home, Kai has been sitting on the couch staring blankly at the wall. Not one word from Kai since they got the results back, not in the car and certainly not in the apartment. If anyone where to ask Sehun to define fear, it would be this very moment. What if Kai doesn't want him anymore? Without warning, Kai gets up from the couch and heads for the door. 'That's it" Sehun thinks, 'Kai is going to leave me'.

"Sehun you have nothing to worry about. This is wonderful news, you are expecting a baby. Congratulations on the pregnancy." So, not a tummy bug. Sehun's doctor had looked more happy than both of them. Sehun took a while to process and just as he was about to jump for joy, he saw Kai's blank face. Sehun filled out his forms in silence and set up the following check-ups on his own. He even had to lead Kai back to the car to drive them both home. No way was he going to let Kai drive in his state of shock. 

Now what was he going to do, Kai is not happy obviously. If Kai were to leave him- NO. He can't start thinking like this, he just can't. His parents don't even want to see him in pictures, he sure isn't welcomed there. Kai needs to come back home soon, his mind is going to bad thoughts. He just needs Kai, Sehun starts crying. It hasn't even been 10 minutes and Kai is walking in holding something Sehun can't make out through his tear filled eyes. In an instant Kai is holding Sehun as he tries to stop crying. 

"Where did you go?" Sehun hiccups.

"We forgot to get your bubble tea Hunnie." That is when Sehun notices the chocolate bubble tea on the coffee table. "Also, needed to think about something by myself before talking to you." Sehun listened attentively and couldn't help but get this bad feeling in his stomach. He was so scared for what Kai would say.

"We need to move into a bigger apartment. I think we can afford it. With our joint savings we can put in the deposit for an apartment closer to school. I start my internship after graduation, which would still give us time before the baby gets here, you know to save up for all the diapers. After the baby is here you wouldn't even need your job at the school bookstore. No wait we probably will still need your job. But maybe we could get by with what I will make. Not to mention my mom and dad are going to spoil our baby rotten. So what do you think? Am I getting ahead of myself? Please say something."

Now it was Sehun who was staring blankly at Kai. 'What did he just say? So he does want the baby? He's not leaving me?'

"What? Sehun was that why you were crying?" Oh fluff, Sehun said his worries out loud.

"Well you can't blame me. You just didn't say anything. Just looked shocked. And then you just left." Sehun mumbles.

"I am unbelievably happy. Sehun you have no idea how happy I am." Kai says as he lifts Sehun's face to look him in the eyes. He smiles down at Sehun and continues. "I was shocked of course, but never did I not want the baby. And as I was in my head sorting things out, certain things you have been doing make soooo much sense now." Kai laughs now. "All this time I thought I had been eating all the peanut butter sandwich crackers, and the Reese's dark chocolates. But no, it's been you. And you hate peanut butter."

"I did not eat them all! I left you two packets. And they sort of taste good now." Sehun defends himself with a reddened face. "It's all your baby's fault. Are you going to deny them your snacks?" He buries his face into Kai's chest as he mumbled the last part.

"Of course not Sehun. Our baby will have what they need, and you," Kai caresses Sehun's face, "will also have everything you need. I am ready for those 4 a.m. runs to the market to get you the weirdest cravings you want...It will definitely be hard because well I have no fucking-" 

"Language."

"-clue how to do this. And you still have two more years of school. Oh my god are we ready for this?" Kai starts to panic right at the end of that sentence.

"We may not have any fluffing clue but we can always ask your mom and dad. I mean, they raised you and you turned out okay I guess." Kai gives him an unimpressed look. Sehun giggles as he runs his fingers through Kai's hair. 

"Three months pregnant. Six more to go Sehun. Our baby is going to be a June baby."

"Yeah, I wonder if they will be a boy or a girl. Either will be perfect. I want them to look like you Kai." 

"Oh well that's a shame, I want them to be cute like you Hunnie."

That night Sehun and Kai fell into a peaceful sleep thinking what their baby would look like, whose temperament would they take after, color of their hair, eyes. etc. Of course, Kai has the privilege to say goodnight to two people now, one kiss for his Sehunnie and one for the baby. It was a wonderful night to say the least. It wouldn't always be like that though. Because in a few months, Kai will be getting up at 3 a.m. to buy sweet tamales with peanut butter on the side for his Sehunnie.


	3. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sehun is a little under three months in December.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to my good mutual on Twitter. Like I promised, this is for you @8894Lover

It has only been a week since they found out Sehun was pregnant. Kai was rather distracted. He should be studying for his last final but he can’t help but look back at all the signs. Sehun was a moody mess in November, more so then he usually is. The rest of December and part of January would probably be the same, he thinks. Sehun joked that Kai would get sympathy symptoms and be just as moody and nauseous. One more week and they can finally get a well deserved break. 

Christmas was coming up, and as per new traditions, Kai and Sehun would be spending the following winter break at Kai’s parents house. Driving up to his parents house was quite the trip. They have been on the road for about an hour. Only one more to go. It has taken longer than usual since they have been stopping at almost every other rest stop. They plan on telling Kai's parents the news. Sehun says they should wait until a better time...such as when he's given birth. 

"Don't you think so? It can be a surprise."

"Sehun, if you don't want to tell them, we don't have to. But we both know that they aren't going to turn their backs on us. They aren't like you-" Kai then looks at Sehun and realizes his mistake. "No wait, no. I didn't mean it like that. It's just I know this hurts to hear, but they are not like your parents. My mom and dad love you and have supported you through everything after what happened when we got married. Please don't cry love, I'm sorry". Through Kai's little talk, Sehun began to tear up and sniffle.

"It's not your fault I’m crying. I know for sure my parents would never be accepting. They never said they hated me but I could tell. I just don't want your mom and dad to think bad of me." At this point his tears have stopped and turned into hiccups.

"They would never hate you Sehun. And besides, it takes two to make a child. In the event that we've entered the twilight zone and they do get mad, they would have to be mad at both of us." Kai takes a hold of Sehun's hand while the other is still on the steering wheel. "You know I love you right, always have and always will."

"I love you too. We can tell them but at the right moment. I will tell you when I feel ready." With that they drift into a peaceful silence until Sehun informs Kai he's feeling nauseous again.

Needless to say, both Kai and Sehun were surprised by their reaction. It was the morning before Christmas day and Kai's mom was baking some strawberry cupcakes. Sehun's job was to frost them with vanilla and chocolate frosting. Kai and his dad were finishing up some last minute gift wrapping and decorating. They always did have plenty of family over for Christmas day. His two older sisters would also be arriving later on that night with their whole families. It was to be a packed house.

"Next year, remind me to not let those two wrap the presents. Have you seen the horrendous bow Kai put on your present." Kai's mom had been teasing her son and husband for the sub par wrapping skills. 

"I just hope our baby gets my art skills rather than Kai's. Of course, he might still do a better job than them next christmas." Sehun hasn't realized what just came out of his mouth. [It would seem as though his brain to mouth filter has malfunctioned.] That is, until he hears the baking pan clatter on the floor.

"Sehun, darling, don't joke with me now. Are you pregnant?" She looks close to tears. Sehun gets scared and blurts out the only thing that comes to mind.

"It takes two to make a baby!"

"Yes, I know that very well dear. I had three of them. Oh my lord! Kai get over here! Bring your father! And tell him to bring his wallet over as well, his sorry ass owes me 50 bucks!" Okay now Sehun is confused, is she happy or angry? She must be happy because she was telling the news to Kai’s sisters on the phone already. News travels so fast these days. 

Apparently Kai's mom, father and two sisters had a bet going based on when they would have their first baby. Kai's father believed they would hold out until they were in their thirties. His oldest sister bet on after college. His other sister said the following, "Kai and Sehun wouldn't have babies. Kai doesn't like competing for attention." But, Kai's mom, bless her heart, said that with the way her son couldn't keep his hands off Sehun, there was bound to be a baby before either of them graduated university.

After a session of crying [Kai's mom and Kai, Sehun isn't the only cry baby thank you very much!] and reassuring them that they were in fact happy for the unexpected news, Sehun felt better. Sehun had never felt this loved and accepted. Of course Kai has always been there for him, but to have more people happy for them was indescribable.

Halfway through the evening Kai's sisters informed them that they would be arriving a little later than expected. After all, they had just learned they had another present to look for and wrap. To which Kai's mom happily reminded her daughters to not forget her earnings from the bet. All in all, it was a great December.


	4. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might want to read the forward I just posted.

The day, or rather afternoon, is January 3rd when Sehun is seen on top of the kitchen counter marking down his appointments for the month. But in what you ask? Kai had gotten him a new calendar, it was so beautiful! Just perfect for Sehun, each picture for the month was a different famous painting. When Kai had gifted him the calendar, he sat there listening attentively to the history of each painting, told to him by Sehun. He can't believe Kai sat there for over two hours just listening to him talk. That by itself would have been a great Christmas present. 

It was just so unfair, Kai had gotten him not one, not two or three or four, BUT FIVE christmas presents. [Of course if you ask Kai, the number of gifts he gave Sehun is much lower.] His presents were as follows: a kiss on the lips on christmas day, a set of synthetic hair brushes, a set of canvases, a really fancy set of paints [Sehun's favorite brand], AND finally his absolute favorite, kisses for his belly. 

Sehun was ecstatic about each and every gift ["There were only three gifts Sehun!" protested Kai] so he too gave Kai two more spontaneous gifts after he opened the first three. Sehun got him a new suit with a tie that had the caffeine structure all over ["For your graduation!"], a set of pens so elegant Sehun almost kept them, and a nice sleek wallet. Sehun had complained to Kai that it was not fair that he had received more presents. So his solution was to also give Kai a Christmas kiss. And his last gift? Well he isn't going to describe that to you. That gift was given in the privacy of their own room, where you could say it was also for Sehun. 

Kai's sisters had been giving them tips on what to expect during the pregnancy. They also got him a nice picture frame that has a section for each month of pregnancy, and another section of frames for each month of his baby's growth after birth leading to the first birthday. He looks to where Kai is playing pretend with his sister's kids. Sehun couldn't help but smile with fondness at how Kai was with his niece and nephews. He knew he would be a great father. After New Year's Day, they decided it was time to go home. 

On January 27th they would resume their classes. Kai would be finishing up his last semester of University as well as beginning that internship. Kai was just so excited, he had expressed to Sehun that this year would be amazing to them both. Kai had left about an hour ago to shop for Sehun and his own school supplies. 'Surely, he will be back in less than thirty minutes' Sehun assumes. Jumping off the counter, Sehun stretches his arms above his head. His shirt rides up a little, "No no can't have my baby be cold, got to put on a sweater" Sehun says to himself as he takes his calendar off the counter. After finding the perfect spot in the living room and then proceeding to hang it up, he goes to change into his pyjamas. They are his favorite winter pyjamas since they were soft, fuzzy and pink. Sehun was distracted looking at his flat belly. He did not hear Kai call out to him after arriving home. 

"Hunnie, what are you doing there looking so pensive?" Kai says as his arms caress Sehun's tummy. 

"I am going to get so big, I can feel the tiniest of bumps already. He or she will make me look like a whale." He says laughing. 

"Really, I wish I could feel them growing too. Carriers are so lucky." Kai gives Sehun's side a pinch. Sehun yelps in surprise and playfully smacks Kai's chest. 

"You wouldn't be saying that if you experienced all the morning sickness and dizziness." 

"Oh but that slowly goes away doesn't it? My sisters said that usually by the fourth or fifth month it stops." Chuckling, he adds the next part, "Plus you're so much hornier and needier these days. I love it."

"You're just asking for me to not put out anymore Kim Kai. Don't you laugh I mean it!" Sehun pouts at the effect, or should he say lack of effect, his threat had. 

Kai leads Sehun to the living room to show them their school supplies he had purchased. But before that Sehun tells him he has put the calendar to use. He then shows Kai when his follow up appointments are, when they can go in for the sonogram to find out the sex, birthdays [Kai's in a heart] and then Sehun skips over to June. Kai sees two days in particular massively encircled in hearts and decorated. First is June 13th which says "Graduation Day AND Party!!!!!!". And the next one is June 24th, "Baby Might Be HERE!!!!!". June is going to be a hectic and marvelous month for their family. 

"I can't wait for summer Hunnie." Kai says as he smooches Sehun's cheek. 

"Me too! Oh when do you want to start telling people?" Sehun seems to be getting confident about his pregnancy. With Mr. and Mrs. Kim accepting him, he feels better about telling others he's expecting.

"Well Junmyeon and Minseok already know. Mom called her sisters, to brag, and then my aunts told Myeon and Minnie. Who by the way have been sworn to secrecy. Myeon won't even tell Yifan, that is how important he swore to keep the secret. So, how about at mine and Kyungsoo's birthday party we tell the rest? You don't think he'll get upset he's being overshadowed by the news?" Kai's cousins could keep a secret, he was sure of it.

"Maybe not a good thing. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo told me they were trying to get pregnant. What if I make them sad? What if instead we tell everyone through text that way they already know by the time we meet at the party?" Oh Kai had forgotten Chanyeol had said he and his two boyfriends were actively trying to get pregnant. It might seem weird to most, but Chanyeol has two carrier boyfriends, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Another fact, Baek and Soo want to get pregnant at the same time. Why? They still don't know. Kai knows that if anybody in their friend group is ready to be a dad, it's Chanyeol.

It was decided, through text it would be. Such a great way to let them know. Now, Kai put away his phone and decided to prepare their food. While Kai makes food, Sehun gets to go through all the stuff Kai bought. He loves all the cute supplies Kai got him. He really knows Sehun too well! 

By the time they have eaten and getting ready for bed Kai shows him the group chat messages. Here is the madness that was the group chat. Of course Kai had to throw his cousins under the bus.

Me: Sehun and I have some news to share with you guys.

Hunnie: I am pregnant!!!!!! (✿◠‿◠)

Me: Myeon and Minnie already knew...just so you guys know. They've known since last month.

Chan: I call godfather position! Called it, it's mine! (ง’̀-‘́)ง

Yifan: Myeon, we keepin secrets now babe? Congratulations you two!!!!

Myeon: Kai you said to keep it a secret!!! Sehunnie congratulations! Congrats to you and only you HUNNIE!

Han: I knew already too! Minseok told me. Congratulations guys! Just over here waiting to be included, not salty at all I wasn't told personally, not one bit at all.   
Just kidding you guys I am genuinely happy for you two.

Jongdae: aksjklmwiefnvrcscm !!!!!! jwienc  
WHat!1!! My baby brother, defiled. a bby oh my gosh! Gotta go brb, gonns tell Yeri! she will eb hapy for you guys too!!1! 

MinnieMouse: Someone translate that for me.  
SHUT UP LUHAN! You snooped through my amazon account and saw the baby stuff I had put in my wish list! Sehun I swear I can keep a secret. He just cornered me and pressured me to tell him who was pregnant. 

Han: ~(˘▾˘~) I do what I want.  
Is Dae going to be alright?

Chan: Baek and Soo are a little busy at the moment but I told them the news and are now demanding babies. 

Hyun: You need to get to work Chanyeol.

Chan: It's my day off???

Hyun: Exactly, put a baby in me. And in Soo! Our babies all need to be in the same preschool.

TaoTao: >:| Hunnie! You were supposed to tell me first. What happened to the best friends privilege we have had since kindergarten! But I am so happy for you two! umm but I won't babysit. 

Soo: You don't have those prilages anymore. I am the best friend now. AND I will be godmother and if anyone in this chat interferes, there will be hell to pay.

Chan: Okay guys don't worry I have confiscated their phones. They will not be harming or threatening anyone tonight.

Xing: (╯°□°）╯┻━┻ BUT WE'RE NOT READY!!!  
What am I supposed to do now? I can't raise a baby at this age? And hunnie can't have a baby, he's a baby too! I barely got accepted into med school. I guess I can postpone med school for another 18 years.   
But the expenses! Sehun I think I am having a panic attack. Someone google the symptoms.  
False alarm guys oh my gosh.

Myeon: Xing, have you perhaps slept today?

Yifan: Yixing, you're literally going to be a doctor, how do you not know the symptoms? Our education system is lacking.

Xing: What day is it? Last I slept it was still december. OH I SEE, I am so sorry Kai, I woke up thinking Sehun was my boyfriend again. Thought I was the dad for a hot minute there. Congratulations It's Not Mine!!!

Yifan: Again?

TaoTao: Yeah it happens sometimes. One time he got mad at Kai for kissing Sehun in front of him. But he hadn't slept for 4 days at that time. 

Jongdae: I AM GOING TO BE AN UNCLE! Maybe even the godfather! Is only the right thing for me to be since I am Hunnie's only brother!

Chan: STAY in yoUR LANE DAE! (ಠ_ಠ) I already called dibs! (ง’̀-‘́)ง

"I think they took it pretty well, don't you think? I think we should go get Xing some food and tea. Looks like he hasn't slept." Kai says as he reads the last message to Sehun.

"Yeah I am glad everyone is happy! I just hope no one fights for godfather position. I mean the only eligible ones would be Yifan and Myeon or Jongdae and Yeri, they're the only ones that are married." Sehun says as he puts on his coat and tries to find his shoes. Kai gets his keys and they're out the door on their way to Yixing's apartment to make sure he gets some well deserved food and rest. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The rest of January was just as hectic as one would imagine. They celebrated Soo and Kai's birthdays together at a campsite. It was still a little cold but it was nice. Although Kai's present was given to him the morning before they went camping, it was a pleasant surprise he woke up to ;) [which he will not go into details thank you very much].

They have also started looking for apartments after they resumed their classes at uni. That was a headache all on it's own each and every time they went out and searched. They tried the whole internet search thing, but sometimes they would call and it turned out it looked different in real life or it wasn't listed anymore. Or the landlord was creepy and kept looking at them weird. So they decided to just start looking around on foot near the school. They had decided between three close in size, but were waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Kim to come down one weekend and take a look. 

January was memorable to them, especially because that was the month they bought the first pair of yellow booties, green onesies and purple baby blankets. It felt as if things were coming together.


	5. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you guys are liking the story so far. If you would like to see more of other characters or mini chapters on them. Please and thank you!

February 27th

Kai waits patiently for his last class of the day to end. His professor decided to give them a quiz before letting them go. Like most people in the classroom, he had finished a long time ago. So now there he is waiting to be released from class, looking at the sonogram he and Sehun got yesterday. The doctor had assured them the baby was developing very well and that Sehun is healthy as can be, he's just a little bit under weight. Plus they were excited to tell the doctor that Sehun was no longer puking his guts every morning. Although, he was feeling more tired than usual.

Kai had many, many questions to ask Sehun's doctor, such as what foods should Sehun lay off. Because his cravings were getting really creative. Sehun's doctor was very informative, and a pouting Sehun was tremendously cute [He couldn't believe Kai had tattled on him!]. It's not that Sehun wanted anything dangerous such as alcohol, he just really craved sushi. But even that was off limits for the duration of the pregnancy. 

Thank heavens the doctor gave them accurate reading material. He had encouraged them to double check information they read online, not everything is truthful.  
There was only one issue with the whole visit. The baby decided it was not going to be in clear view. So here Kai is, sitting at his desk looking at his baby. Who he still does not know the sex. And he just really wants to know. He wants to start looking for the perfect baby names. 

Finally! Being let out of class was amazing. Just because it's his last semester does not mean his classes aren't kicking his ass. Even Sehun had to switch some classes around, he wanted to have a full workload so that next semester is a little more lenient. He remembers Sehun telling him he was going to be with Baekhyun, Zitao and Kyungsoo for lunch after his class. That means Kai has time to do whatever he wants before Sehun gets home. Kai decides to go visit Yixing to take him some food and discuss graduation plans.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

By the time Kai gets home, he finds Sehun on the living room floor drawing in his sketch pad. Quite the view too, Sehun is wearing a crop top and soft fuzzy green pyjama bottoms. At least he has the heater on. One aspect of Sehun that is very much noticeable now is his abdomen area. His tummy now has a very noticable bump. 

"Are you doing homework Hunnie?" asks Kai, as he sets his backpack down by their coffee table to get ready to do his essays.

"Yepp" responds Sehun, making sure to pop that 'p' a little more than usual. "I'm doing a nightly sketch for my morning class. She likes to see that we draw one random drawing each day. Guess what I chose to draw today." 

Sehun's little smirk is all he needs to confidently answer, "Me, naked." And confidently get wrong might he add. Sehun's laugh resonates through the living room. God it's the kind of laugh that just makes you laugh too. "Okay, so not me naked, what is it then?"

"The sonogram," Sehun responds smiling. "I sent it in the group chat yesterday. Junmyeon asks if he could babysit one day. Him and Yifan are thinking of adoption but way way WAAAAAYYYYY in the future."

"So in other words they want to use our baby as a guinea pig? That's fine by me. It's free babysitting for us." Kai states with a grin.

"Sounds perfect really. I do trust them, aside from the fact that they have no children and have always said they don't want any." Sehun starts putting away his homework and opens his laptop, presumably to start on other homework. "I have more classes this semester than I have ever had and I am dying! All of them are core classes for my major this semester. But at least next semester I can take just GE's." 

"Don't you worry, next semester we'll have a newborn to draw for you."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

As Kai and Sehun are getting ready for bed, Kai takes the chance to kiss Sehun's tummy. He does this almost every night. He says it's for goodnight. Luckily for them Sehun can rest tomorrow. Just because he no longer has terrible morning sickness and throwing up every time he smells food, does not mean there aren't anymore setbacks. He is so sleepy most of the time. And when he has to wake up before 8 am to go to school on Monday's, he is a grouch. Before pregnancy, he was the type to wake up before Kai every day. Kai was the one sleeping in, being groggy until about 30 minutes after being awake. And the roles have been reversed...just kidding no they haven't. Now they can both sleep in on weekends. Just curled up in their blankets, cuddling until they absolutely have to wake up. And tomorrow gets to be that day! Kai is almost fully asleep when Sehun murmurs something into the crook of his neck.

"Kai, are you sleeping?"

"Nope baby, what's wrong?" Kai turns on the lamp on their nightstand so he can look at Sehun better. That's when he notices Sehun's eyes are a little red. He looks like he's about to cry.

"I called my mom and dad today. I just wanted to tell them the news. But they hung up on me after I said it. They didn't even let me finish, they didn't care. And then when I kept calling them back they never answered. I thought they would at least talk to me." Sehun doesn't cry. The massive disappointment Sehun's parents have been over the years all leading up to the point where he just can't weep over them anymore. Kai takes Sehun in his arms and calmly rocks them back and forth.

"I am so fucking sorry Sehun." Kai isn't even surprised by their behavior. They will come to regret it one day. And he just hopes Sehun makes the right decision for him and the baby whether or not to let them back into their lives. "So, so fucking sorry baby."

"Dae said I shouldn't even give them the time of day anymore. I think I agree with him now. You know Dae hasn't talked to them in about two years. They have to rely on Yeri to know he's alive. She's tired of them too because if he had not fallen in love with her and gotten married they wouldn't care for Jongdae either. It's almost funny, I don't know what it's like to have mom and dad call me to ask how my day was or anything!" Sehun is strangely calm. "I give up, I don't want our baby growing up being scrutinized for everything like I was. Our baby will be happy, and be able to love whoever he or she wants!" Sehun says with finality, but he's smiling.

"I like that, our baby won't be judged, only loved." Kai caresses Sehun's tummy. He can't begin to describe how proud of his husband he is. If it were Kai in Sehun's position, he doesn't think he'd have the courage to remove toxic people from his life, especially family. He is positive Sehun will be an amazing father. 

Note: For those of you hoping Sehun's parents come to regret stuff...they probably won't. Some parents are awful and they will never change. Not from experience though...just some stuff I've seen.


	6. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest one yet...don't get used to it. They just had a very busy month.

Here they are again, mid March in the obstetrician's office, after having been in the emergency room. Sehun had a scare this morning while at lunch with Kyungsoo and Yixing. Out of nowhere Sehun started feeling terrible pains in his lower abdomen, and then when they had worn off he still felt uncomfortable. Yixing immediately called Kai to meet them at the hospital. Kyungsoo, knowing very well what the worst thing is that could happen, was feeling very scared for Sehun. Yixing and Soo stayed with Sehun at the emergency room until Kai had arrived. Too bad Baekhyun wasn't working rounds that day, he could've helped calm down Soo's nerves. Yixing told Sehun he would make sure Soo got home safely, with the promise that they would let them know how everything turned out at the hospital. 

But like with most emergency rooms, they took a while to see the doctor. But once they were there they knew exactly what it was. Round ligament pains. It was not a serious issue but it frightened them as first time parents. Once the doctor had assured them everything was okay, they were able to see their obstetrician for further confirmation about what Sehun is experiencing. And oh god was it a relief to know just how normal their predicament was. Turns out Sehun could be experiencing these pains if he were laughing too hard, stretches or gets up too fast and a variety of other scenarios. 

Just to further placate their nerves, they decided on an ultrasound. Kai and Sehun were only worried about the wellbeing of the baby but to their delight they received a surprise. The baby was safe, healthy, growing as expected, and HE was doing just perfect. Their baby at six months of growth is going to be a boy. A boy, they couldn't be happier. Truth be told, Sehun had an inkling their baby would be a boy but he would have been just as ecstatic if he were having a baby girl. Maybe next baby they would be blessed with a girl. 

Feeling emotionally drained, Sehun was glad to be home in their bed. In their nearly empty bedroom might he add [more on that later]. He was laying there on the bed caressing his tummy while Kai talked to their baby. 

"You gave us quite the scare today little man." Kai reprimanded their baby while pouting. Really Sehun thought Kai looked more cute than anything else. "This is your first warning young man. You need to stop being mean to your papa."

"Oh yes Kai, you sure gave him a proper scolding." Teased Sehun. "You'll be the world's toughest daddy with that pout and wagging finger."

"Oh god that word 'daddy' is forever ruined now. It was such a turn on before, now I'll just think of parenting. We're going to need a new word, time to explore new kinks." 

"Kaaaiiiii! Stop!" A blushing Sehun furiously paws Kai's hands away from his stomach. "You were scolding this little baby over here not trying to get lucky!"

"Can you blame me baby, you look so pretty like this."

"Even with a basketball sized tummy?" Sehun asks with his red cheeks still present.

"Oh yes, I still have the most handsome husband in the whole wide world. How did I get so lucky?" Kai had his usual charming smile and Sehun knew exactly how to respond.

"We're not doing it today Sir. Nope! Not today." Sehun says with a laugh, looking at the face his husband made, it was a mixture or amusement, then shock.

"Sehun, I think I know exactly what word we can replace 'daddy' with for our future role play." Smacking his chest, Sehun turns off the night light to go to bed with a laughing husband cuddling him from behind. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

About a couple days later, Yifan, Junmyeon, Mr. and Mrs. Kim came by their apartment with an array of boxes, bins, tape and packing peanuts. Mr. Kim had made a visit the last week of February to go apartment hunting with them. And using Mr. Kim as their cosigner, they were able to get the apartment that was closer to the university. Sehun and Kai were so in love with this apartment. It may have not been their top choice but it definitely was in the top three. The apartment was a four story building, the first floor was lobby, mailboxes, and offices. To even get access to the stairs or elevator you need a code which consists of floor number and apartment number, plus the key card in the scanner. It reminded them a lot of the fancy hotels. 

The complex itself was nice to say the least. Upon opening the door, the kitchen is to the left. Smallish kitchen but it had enough space for the necessary appliances. Sehun absolutely loved the island counter in the middle. Once he wasn't pregnant he will certainly be sitting on it. They do have a dining table though, might not use it. Next up, their living room is connected to the dining table area. In other words, from the kitchen, you could see where the tv is in the living room. There are three rooms, one designated as their master bedroom, one room for their baby, and the other is a workspace where Kai's office and where Sehun's art stuff will be. They could brag about the place honestly. 

The owner had told them they would have a chance to move in the last part of the month to start their pay month in April. It was time to start packing for their new home. Lucky for them, their bedroom was packed up. All that was left was their kitchen stuff, and living room. 

Sehun had decided that his art supplies and art related works were to only be handled by him. It's not that he doesn't trust Kai and his parents, it's just that...he can't explain! They were his first babies, don't touch them! 

While Sehun, Mrs. Kim and Junmyeon pack up more things, the rest of them get to haul all the boxes to the cars and drive over to the apartment to unload. Safe to say Kai and the them have the worst jobs. By night time it's mostly all packed and delivered to the new apartment, all they need is the furniture. That will have to be for the movers. No possible way to safely move that without breaking things. 

As a massive thank you Kai orders some take out for his parents, and friends to eat together on the floor of their new place. Sehun really wanted mushroom pizza, so he got one pizza all for himself. Of course he doesn't eat it all but hey it's for him. 

"I think this place will be much cozier for you two. The neighborhood seems much safer too. I really like the fact that you have to put your key in the front elevator to even get to your floor." Junmyeon ever the precautious mom notes.

"Plus they have security every day at all hours, so that just makes me and your mom feel better about you two moving here." Mr. Kim says as he looks to Kai and Sehun. 

"Junmyeon and I may try and find a place here, I really do like it. Our current neighborhood is full of college frats. It gets real annoying when trying to read up on stupid outdated laws and you hear trap music playing in the background." Yifan says, clear annoyance in his face. "You know what I am going to ask downstairs, our contract is coming to an end in the next couple months, might as well ask here." And he almost goes if not for Myeon pulling him back down to the sofa cushions on the floor.

"Babe, oh my god no you can wait until we leave." He says laughing.

"Yes! You two moving here would be nice, we'd have friends close to us." Sehun excitedly says. 

"Free babysitting too." Kai says and receives a playful smack from Sehun and a pinch from his mom. 

"From what my sister says after visiting you two, she basically hates where you live Myeonie. Oh gosh she says that you and Fan live in a cramped up one bedroom apartment where you don't even have space for your books, the walls are paper thin you could hear people flush their toilets." Says Mrs. Kim.

"There are one bedroom apartments here, and also two bedroom ones that are cheaper than the one Hun and Kai are renting. If you need any help you two know we are here to help. " Mr. Kim tells them when he gives Yifan a pat on the back. "We understand you two are still getting further education in law, working full time jobs BUT having some peace to do all that would be nice."

While Mr. Kim, Yifan and Junmyeon go downstairs to get more information on available apartments, Kai and his mom continue talking about trivial things. They have been talking for more than an hour now. Mrs. Kim and Kai were too deep in conversation to care either way. They were discussing plans for a baby shower. No need to try and hide it from Sehun either since he was fast asleep on Kai's shoulder. Soft snores were heard from him as he tried to get comfy on Kai. At this point it was time to call it a night. His Hunnie was beyond tired, he needed foot rubs and just a nice sleep on the bed. The good news was Yifan and Junmyeon might move closer to them, and the baby shower would be planned by his mom. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Finishing up the second trimester of pregnancy was one of the toughest experiences for Sehun. Not only was he trying so hard to get good grades on a full course load in university, but he was just really uncomfortable with heartburn and those sharp pains on his sides. Kai and Sehun had established a routine that would sort of leave them free at least on Sundays, unless they had to study for tests. On most days Sehun would come home and complain to Kai about school being "So rude!". Referring to school work and tests. Which Kai would try and bring a short relief by giving his legs a massage. 

Most importantly, Kai has started his internship. Which is not too bad considering his class load is very small. Two classes for the semester plus the lab internship. With graduation looming just around the corner, he doesn't want anything short of perfect grades. He needs to make an impact for those recommendation letters in the future. But like most, there are days where Kai comes home frustrated with himself. Whether it be because he just didn't think he did well on a test or because he is just so mentally drained. Then it is Sehun's turn to baby his husband. He massages his shoulders, makes his favorite meals and just makes sure to listen to him vent. 

It's the last Saturday of March, and they barely finished unboxing, organizing, reorganizing ("I don't want that there Kai.") their living room, bedroom, office and kitchen. There is one last place that needs their attention; the baby room! Kai's parents had bought them some furniture for the baby room which needs to be set up. Mr. Kim said he would be coming over on Sunday to help set it up. Which means, Kai and Sehun get to have a nice shopping day. They have made a list of items which they need by tomorrow in order to have the furniture set. 

The following items are the furniture Kai's parents have gotten for their baby: a crib with the mattress, a high chair, a changing table, a dresser, bassinet, a humidifier, and rocking chair. Some of these things, like the rocking chair, are from when Mrs. Kim was pregnant with Kai. They still work and just need to be painted [with led free paint!]. 

Sehun and Kai made sure to list down items that are still okay to buy three month in advance. Items such as: a baby monitor, crib sheets (fitted), latches to baby proof the house cabinets and drawers, outlet covers, corner guards, diaper bag, an infant car seat, reclinable stroller and baby clothes. Upon arriving at the baby store, they quickly realize they need two shopping carts.

"Sehun, I don't think we should get the baby formula right now. We still have three months, and who knows maybe that's all you're getting as gifts at the baby shower."

"Okay." Sehun pouts. He just can't help but look at all the baby bottles and the pacifiers; they're so cute! "Even looking at the baby formula price is giving me a headache. Why is it locked up behind glass?" They've gotten most of their items on the list. 

"Oh that's because people steal the baby formula." Sehun looks at Kai with a surprised face asking Kai how the heck do they steal baby formula. "You didn't know that babe?" 

"No, oh my gosh. Props to whoever can steal a whole fudging jar of baby formula."

"Oh yeah, baby stuff gets stolen very often. Okay what's next on the list baby."

"Hmm hmm hmm let me see. Got it, got that. According to the list we need the baby monitor and then look at clothes. Because we might not want to buy so many clothes if we're getting a baby shower." 

"Oh thank God. I never knew a small human would need so much." Kai leads them to a small section where the baby monitors are. "I really want one that has a camera, so we can see and hear what he does."

"Yup that seems like the best option, ooooo look this one can connect to your phone or tablet. So it's just the camera and the feed is on any device you want." Sehun really likes that one. He doesn't want a bulky set up cam. 

"That's pretty good. Let me see the back. Hmm, well it is a camera and the pole goes on the crib, so it's looking down onto the crib. Okay yeah this is the one." It seemed like the best option considering what they were looking for. 

What happened next in the neverending sections of baby clothes is something Sehun doesn't want to talk about. He's too embarrassed. But Kai is not embarrassed to tell how cute Sehun looked tearing up over all the little sweaters, pants, socks, beanies, shirts and onesies he picked out. 

"Look at these beanies Kai! They have all the colors!" And as much as Kai would love to say that the receipt came out high because of Sehun, Kai was just as starstruck by the cuteness and he too got carried away.

"Baby, we have to get all the colors. Oh look at those onesies! There are tie dye colors." One look between them and they knew they were screwed. As much as they tried to minimize what they picked out, they ended up with quite a bit of clothes.

Bringing all these items up into the apartment was a different story. Oh how much of a pain it was. Sehun tried his best but Kai told him he was not allowed to carry anything heavy. They didn't have anywhere to put away these items so they were left in the hallway until tomorrow when Mr. Kim came by with the stuff for their baby's room. Just one more day, one more day and they will have a baby room set up, ready to welcome their little boy. Kai was excited to build the baby room with his father, that nice bonding time talking about being a parent etc. He was beyond excited for everything and Sehun couldn't be happier for him. Sehun wanted that bonding to happen for them. Sure it made him sad that he wouldn't get to experience that with his parents but Kai getting to have those moments, was all that mattered. Plus, Mrs. and Mr. Kim always included him. That was more than enough.


	7. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Have you guys seen the Try Guys video where they plan a baby shower for Ned? No...well this chapter is kinda inspired by that. More friends interactions! Also, in the last chapter where you see text conversations (January), it's Kai's phone so he appears as "Me", but now it'll be through Sehun's phone so he will appear as "Me". You guys get to see how he has everyone saved on his phone.

The first weekend of April, Mrs. and Mr. Kim had enlisted the help of Kai and Sehun's friends to plan a beautiful baby shower. Since Kai's apartment doesn't have a backyard, his parents said they would host the party at their house. It gave them a chance to also invite more family than what they had planned originally. 

There was to be a photo wall to be designed by Minseok and Junmyeon, because aesthetic cousins were tired of Yifan's choice in a blank white wall with balloons. Chanyeol, Jongdae, Yeri and Baekhyun were in charge of the baby shower games, because they play too damn much. But Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were feeling a tad sick that day so they ended up helping Kai's parents with the decoration in the backyard. And since Kyungsoo didn't feel all to well to help with food, he decided to bring handmade cupcakes ["I helped too Soo!" Chan and Beak protested at the same time.] to the event. Yifan and Yixing were tasked with going to get drinks, plates and snack foods. It's not that they were particularly tasked, they just wanted to go drive around looking for stuff since the house was getting cramped. Luhan and Zitao got to help out Mr. Kim with the barbecue, cooking and serving. It was going to be a hectic day, and Sehun knows it.

Sehun gets the easy task of setting up the gifts table. He and Kai decided on the invite to list their registry website so that guests who wanted to bring a gift would know what they were looking for. They also made sure to list items they have already bought in case anyone wanted to get them something big. They didn't want their friends and family spending too much on them. Sehun made sure to hang picture frames next to the table that he was decorating. The frames were a few of him and Kai throughout the years, some from high school, a few from infancy. Then there were two ultrasound pictures that he placed in the middle, after all the party was for his baby [and the parents...but mostly the baby]. Once he was done with his task assigned to him, he went on the group chat to see where Kai had gone off to. 

Me: Did you go to the store too Kai?

♡Nini ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ: Yeah I went with Yifan and Yixing to make sure they don't just buy alcohol. Did you want me to get you something babe?

Taozi: Yeh could you get me and Lu some chips? Your dad has us cooking to death.

Me: No I think I can wait until the food is ready, but thank you!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
I am babe TAOZI! (◕‿◕✿)

Jun ✿: Great decision on your part Kai, my bae and Yixing really do only buy the alcohol.

Fan >.<: We do not. Honestly I am appalled at the insinuation that Yixing and I are only taking alcoholic beverages. Yixing isn't happy at the insinuation either. 

Yixing ˚ᆺ˚: I don't feel comfortable lying to Sehunnie. We only came for alcohol. We went to BevMo. We bought so much beer, tequila and vodka Sehun, I'm sorry. And then Kai asked us where we were and we told him Costco, I LIED TO MY BEST FRIEND...we had to sprint it all the way to Costco and get a whole bunch of sodas, water and juice just to prove to Kai that we were reliable people. I don't deserve to be godfather anymore.

Fan >.<: Yixing, you're a crap witness. Confessed on the spot I swear. What aisle are you in?

Jun ✿: I fucking knew it. Baby you gotta promise me you won't get shitfaced today. You start stripping when you get drunk.

Fan >.<: I promise that I will only get tipsy. 6 is my limit. Gotta go find Yixing. Kai have you seen him.

♡Nini ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ: Don't go to the baby aisle, he's being hit on by like three workers. He doesn't want to be mean and tell them to leave him alone. They're practically getting all the information out of him, straight up trying to feel him up...while in the baby isle.   
Oh shit one of them is holding his hand leading him to the other section.

Taozi: What Costco is this at? 

Hannie: Eyy Tao just broke a glass with how hard he's holding it lmao why??? He keeps murmuring "hoes everywhere".  
Nvm So Yixing is being harrassed and Tao's mad, oh what's new.

Minnie: Oh my god why is Taozi pacing back and forth?  
Of course never mind just read it. Yixing, bro, when you coming back? I can see steam coming off your BEST FRIEND Tao.

Soo ♡: Chan! You see that shit?

Hyunnie: Oh I know he did not just say what I think he wrote...

Yeolie: Xing, we have already said this, Soo, Baek and I are the godfathers! (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง

DaeDae: Sehun! We have all the games stuff but just to clarify...you absolutely don't want Kai to strut around in a diaper and nothing else?

Me: No!! I don't want the old ladies and others ogling my husband.  
We still have not decided who will be the godfather and godmother of our baby, please don't fight :(

Yeolie: Anything for you guys!   
See what I am getting from that message is that Kai is not wearing the diaper...didn't say no one else would be wearing it.

Soo ♡: Channie, no please don't. 

Hyunnie: YES! I wanna see our man strutting Soo! 

Soo ♡: Oh I love me some naked strutting but not in public!

Yeolie: ;) later

♡Niniʕ·ᴥ·ʔ: Hunnie, we have everything we're getting ready to pay. We have also found Yixing. 

Fan >.<: He has three new phone numbers. Myeon, how's Tao doing? I hear he's having problems over there

Taozi: Come at me bro (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 

DaeDae: What's going on???? 

Minnie: You don't know about the new drama going on? About that oblivious character and the overly aggressively obvious one?

Jun ✿: Dae, I'll tell you guys all the tea when you get here!

Taozi: You know what! All of you can go shove a cactus fnrjoebgvnert gkjrn

Hannie: I took his phone, he needs to get back to work. We be cooking over here and his ass looking at routes to Costco.

Yixing ˚ᆺ˚: I made 'friends' guys! The people here were so helpful and nice. I told them I was looking for a last minute gift for MY GODSON and these three girls and a guy came over and helped me. They were huggers. So many nice people. They want to take me to dinner next week. They kept asking if I was married.

Hyunnie: Thank heavens you took Tao's phone away Lu. ⊙﹏⊙

Soo ♡: Xing, maybe, just maybe you should accept a date??? ಠ_ಠ

Yixing ˚ᆺ˚: I don't think so, I told them I wasn't looking for a hookup or date. They were trying really hard though, they straight up asked if I needed company at the party. Sehunnie they too got you a gift. 

Yeolie: Xing, I love you. You are the smartest person I know, and attractive? God gave you too much power. The amount of game you have should be illegal.

Yixing ˚ᆺ˚: I wasn't going to assume they were trying to get anywhere with me. I need a clear indication that I have a "go ahead". None of them were my type anyways. 

Me: Kai! Are you almost home, I miss you. And everyone's so busy. 

♡Niniʕ·ᴥ·ʔ: Almost home baby. The party hasn't even started and I'm already tired.

Minnie: No one's even asked if our photo wall came out nice. Thx guys.

Hannie: I'm all ears when I get on a break.ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ

"Sehun dear, can you come help me put the napkin holders on the tables? Please" Oh thank god Mrs. Kim gave him a job to do. He was going crazy just being on his phone. When he went outside, it was a little warmer. He goes by the tables that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have decorated. They look so beautiful. He realizes everything is coming together. The photo wall is simply stunning, "Insta ready" as Baekhyun stated. Minnie and Junmyeon did an amazing job, those aesthetic kings! Chanyeol, Jongdae and Yeri are setting up different games. He is not ready for people to guess his tummy size with toilet paper and string. They even have gifts for those who win the games, he didn't even think of it! And the food! Smells amazing! Mr. Kim, Hannie and an angry panda cooked some barbecue and burgers. Sehun's mouth is watering. He's so hungry. All that's needed is Kai, Yixing and Yifan to come back to put all the drinks on ice, and also put the snacks at each table. He is ready for this party to start.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

He was not ready for the fatigue that he would feel the next day! Let him just say how exhausted he is from the party! The drama that happened, he was not ready. Kai got a tiny bit drunk last night. Yixing had to drive them home, along with ALL the gifts Sehun has yet to open. As Sehun thanked Yixing for taking them home, he found Kai in his boxers, drunk crying about how cute his son will be wearing a t-shirt that said "Papa's Favorite Son". Apart from having a wonderful time and eating some well deserved mouthwatering burgers, that's not why someone asks how the party went. Let him explain all the events that occured yesterday. While he opens his and Kai's gifts.

First gifts were from the only romantic trio in their group. They decided to give them plenty of diapers and wipes, a wipes warmer, and a baby rash cream.   
Yesterday as he was eating with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, Chanyeol came out in nothing but an adult diaper to introduce all the games. Baekhyun yelled "That's our mans!", to which Soo stared at his boyfriend with a deep blush. Chanyeol was a very attractive man, and Soo was living his best life, Baek was taking videos to save for future reference. When Baekhyun got up to go smack his boyfriend's ass, Soo confirmed to Sehun what he already suspected. You see Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were laying off the alcohol since a month ago. Soo told him in confidence that they don't want to tell anyone until the second trimester, he doesn't want to get his hopes up like the last time. Sehun is so so so happy for them two, he hopes they have a healthy pregnancy. He will make sure to get them the best gifts when they get their babyshower!

Second gift was from Yifan and Junmyeon. They gifted them the little shirt Kai was crying over yesterday, as well as other baby clothes in various colors. His favorite shirt was this little pale pink shirt that said "Mommy's Favorite Baby Boy". His little one will be the cutest wearing all these clothes.  
Yesterday, as expected Yifan got a tad bit drunk. Although he was still sober enough not to lose his clothes. Junmyeon and Minnie had taken such beautiful pictures of people in front of the wall they decorated. While Kai and Sehun were getting their pictues taken, Junmyeon excitedly told them that they were approved to move into the same complex as them. They were to be a floor above them, but a two bedroom apartment. The reason they needed to move out sooner was due to a freshman creep who kept trying to hit on Junmyeon. Yifan had a talk with the punk but it did not work, seeing as the creep followed Myeon to work. They just want to move out as soon as possible. He can't blame them, Sehun has had a stalker before, and if it weren't for Kai he would still be scared.

Up next was a gift surprisingly from two people. He was not expecting to open up the gift signed from Luhan and Minseok. He would have found it odd, had Kai not told him he saw them making out in the bathroom like a pair of teenagers. Oh and Minseok won two of the bay shower games! He won the game where you guess how big his tummy is using toilet paper. And then the one to see who drinks out of a baby bottle the fastest. Kai had filled up a couple bottles with beer and had many people competing, including Chanyeol, Yifan, Junmyeon and some of his uncles. LuHan also won some games. He was an expert at spotting who crossed their legs to take away their safety pins. He would need to send them two texts to thank them for the rattle, nail clipper and another set of baby safety items. 

Jongdae and Yeri's gift was just too cute! Sehun admits he teared up a bit. They gifted him baby books and a few toys. Oh and more diapers! Jongdae expressed how sorry he was that their parents declined to go to the baby shower. Sehun had sent them an invitation. For Sehun, Jongdae finally called their parents to see whether or not they would go. Their answer was not one for Sehun to repeat. Dae said he officially cut them off after that call. It upset Sehun, but it also means Sehun can stop trying. He feels a weight lifted off his shoulders. Kai was a little bit peeved. He had been drinking with Yifan and Chanyeol by this point in the night, and he almost left the party to go yell at his estranged parents.

"Baby,what time is it?" Sehun jumped where he was seated on the carpet! He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear his husband plop himself on the sofa behind him. 

"Kai you scared me!" Sehun pouts up at Kai. To which Kai has the audacity to chuckle. 

"I'm sorry baby, I got up and showered when I saw you were gone from bed earlier. I got a hangover." True to his word, he does look like he freshened up. 

"Well mr, you and the guys were getting quite hammered. Luckily you can recover today before classes tomorrow." Sehun grabs the next gift. "Oh this ones from Zitao.Want to help me open gifts?"

"You open, I'll clean up the mess of paper you're leaving." Kai hears suhuns whine as he too sits on the floor. Zitao's gift is cute, it's a set of baby blankets and a teddy bear. 

"Awwwwwe look how cute they are! Kai they're so cute." All four blankets are a pale yellow but the designs were different. Some had teddy bear designs and others had a baby chick. 

"Oh hey did you see that Yixing had to take him home halfway through the party?" Kai asks Sehun, a bit hesitant.

"Yeah," Sehun sighs. "He got drunk and started crying. Which I don't understand why he's being mad at Xing. Tao's the one who dumped him a whole dang year ago."

"Okay so Yixing told me that he knows wha the fuck-"

"Fluff."

"-he's doing. He knows very damn well that Tao's jealous but he told me that he was like that when they were together too."

"Well Tao broke up with him because it was his first relationship after a real bad one and he just couldn't believe another 'giver' would want to be with him. He was really paranoid of any carrier that went near Yixing. He realized it wasn't healthy but he still loves him Kai." Sehun lets out a long breath after saying all that.

"Oh Yixing knows! He knows very well that Tao still wants to be with him. He's just acting oblivious. I did tell him to go and talk to Taozi when they were both sober and willing to listen. If they can't get their shit together they need to try and move on." Kai was just so tired of them being dumb. Yixing wasn't helping the situation every time he blatantly told them of the dates he went on or who was hitting on him. "Okay, this shit isn't helping my headache, open Yixing's present."

"Aww is my hubby still feeling sick from yesterday? Maybe he should have listened to his beautiful, pregnant partner and not drank so much." Sehun says in a teasing yet reprimanding tone. To which Kai pouts at him and hands Sehun Yixings present. "Oh alright, alright, don't look at me like that. Look at that, you can tell it was wrapped last minute. Why are there four names included after Yixing's?"

"That would be because four other people were lusting so hard after him that they too got you baby gifts. Yixing said that the pacifiers and baby bottles are from him. He got the pack for newborns. Then his note says, 'girl one got the diapers, girl two got the formula, girl three got the bottles and formula, and the guy got the two boxes of formula'. I swear Yixing could charm anyone to do anything for him."

"You know what I'm not even mad, they were really trying to get in his pants. Has anything like that ever happened to you?" After Sehun asks, Kai smirks at him and answers.

"You want the truth or a really nice lie?" Sehun gives him the go ahead for the truth. "Well baby every single time someone tries to hit on me I tell them I'm a taken man."

"Really?" Sehun shyly smiles. Oh Kai could just kiss him right now. He leans into Sehun's lips, just a centimeter away from kissing him. But then he teases him by kissing his neck instead.Sehun whines at him and puts his arms around Kai's middle. It's not that comfortable really, they are still sitting on the floor.

"Enough of opening gifts baby, want to go to our room?" Kai says kissing Sehun's neck. Sehun feels his face heat up, and of course nods eagerly. They quickly, well as quickly as they could, ran to their room to continue their fun.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

School was going great! Absolutely fan-fluffing-tastic! Sehun is having trouble. Why do art majors need to take a calculus class? Why? When is he ever going to need to use calculus specifically for his major? Art History, easy. Watercolor, easy. Live model drawing, easy. All A's and B's. Calculus, death. Barely a C.

It is the only GE he decided to take this semester and he is in desperate need of a tutor. Kai referred him to the center where he goes when he needs tutoring so that is where he is headed to today. The first half of the semester he was okay. Straight C's throughout all tests. But his last quiz was a big fat 'F'. So he needs this last test and then final to be really good in order to pass this stupid class.

Finals are next month and he doesn't want to retake this cursed class. His tutor was super nice. Helped him plenty, but it doesn't erase the fact that Sehun absolutely fluffing hates this class. 

By the time he gets home, he finds Kai sleeping on the couch. Books all over the coffee table, his notes strewn over books. His laptop wide open on his abdomen, close to falling. Poor Kai, he actually has his two finals earlier than most because he's graduating and the professors don't want to take forever to get grades out. He goes to where the laptop is and saves his last document, plugs it in so it doesn't turn off. Rubbing his tummy, he goes to prepare dinner. Hopefully he doesn't wake up Kai.

As he prepares the food he feels a slight twitch in his stomach. Then in the same spot he feels twitching and pressure against that spot. Sehun instantly drops his spoon, he just felt the baby kick. Screw Kai sleeping.

"KAAAIII!" Sehun waddles over to where Kai is startled awake, looking like he was just kicked awake. "Feel! No give me your hand. Here just wait for a bit maybe he'll do it again." Sehun moves Kai's hands on his belly and waits. To which after a few minutes Kai is almost falling asleep while holding onto Sehun's stomach. He just wants to rest his eyes a bit so he leans on his pregnant belly. He is startled yet again when he feels something press ever so slightly and quickly against his cheek. He looks up to Sehun who is smiling widely at him.

"Sehun what was that?" He starts roaming his hands all over Sehun's stomach. Chasing that little movement again. Kai gets his wish, not even a second later he feels it.

"The baby is kicking Kai! It kinda feels like a little pop in my tummy. He's so active!"

"My baby boy, oh my gosh he's moving!" Kai has his cheek pressed up against his tummy again, roaming his hands. He looks so happy, completely forgotten he was woken up too suddenly. "You're going to be a little menace for your mommy young man." 

"Two more months Kai." He says with such a fond smile. Then a certain smell hits his nose. "Oh my god the rice! I didn't turn off the stove." Kai quickly ran into the kitchen to check the food, all is well and it looks delicious. His mind isn't on the food though. When Sehun gets into the kitchen, Kai's hands are on his stomach again. 

"You're so lucky you get to feel him grow!" Kai whines at him.

"Don't you worry, in two months, you'll get to hold him, change his diapers and feed him at 3 in the morning when he cries non-stop." Sehun says giggling. They can't wait to see their baby boy.


	8. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Remember when I said Sehun had a stalker, and Junmyeon currently had one. Well guess what, that gets discussed this chapter. So if that makes you uncomfortable, please be aware it is in this chapter. I also changed the rating so people aren't taken aback by it. I had to channel my stalker experience. I had a bad time, obviously. I’m sorry! I’ll put a “8894” before that part comes up, and then again when it ends.
> 
> Also, the thing about Yixing getting confused when he’s sleepy. It’s for comedic purposes. And I can relate. One time I had not slept in maybe 5 days, and my roommates informed me I had put a tape dispenser in the freezer to “Keep it fresh.” Then on another occasion I got confused by a doorknob. I couldn’t open a door...so Yixing is a bit of me when I lack sleep.

It is now the last week of May. Kai has officially finished all of his finals, research papers, and his professors have given his grades already. Graduation is a couple weeks away in June. His parents, Sehun and him are so excited! It's not just him that is graduating, Kyungsoo and Yixing are both also graduating. Each from their departments, so three different graduations. But they have decided to throw one graduation party.

All he has to do now was the internship [work really since it's paid]. Kai's professor told him that the internship was only to last one year. But he's really impressed with his laboratory work that he offered him a position after his internship year. Kai immediately accepted. The pay is great! He is making enough for the rent now that he isn't worried about schoolwork.

Sehun is still working at the school bookstore. Of course he can't do the heavy lifting or walking around reshelving, so they have him at checkout ringing up customers. It is still a part time job, like it's always been. It does pay enough to pay a couple small bills and groceries. His financial aid pays his school, books and he gets to save for buying art supplies for the core classes. Plus, sometimes he gets lucky enough to sell art pieces at art walks. That money goes straight into a savings account. He does have spending money, it's just that Jongdae sat with him one day and told him not to spend his money so frugally. He helped him with a savings plan, looked at their finances, and taxes. Kai was tremendously grateful he gave them the "family price" for the consultation. Kai and Sehun insisted they pay Jongdae, after all accounting was his profession and studied hard for his degree. 

Sehun had just finished his last final, his worst final, the dreaded calculus. His tutor told him he was ready, well as ready as he could be. He is aiming high for at least a B on the test which would assure a C+ in the class. One more semester closer to graduation! That means he has officially completed 2 years on university. Next semester he will be in his third year, a Junior. 

8894

Getting out of class he decides to walk home. His apartment complex is so close that he, a heavily 8 month pregnant carrier can walk home comfortably. He can't help but think about Junmyeon's predicament on his way home. Him and Yifan just finished moving in a floor above them, they seemed to be doing great now. That was until a few nights ago when they came to have dinner with Kai and himself, Yifan mentioned they got a restraining order against that creepy freshman frat boy who would not leave Myeon alone. Myeon had begun to tear up when telling them that the guy went to his workplace and made a scene, he almost got fired. Yifan hugged his husband and told him that it was at that point that they went and called the cops. They believed after moving that they would be okay, not knowing this frat boy would try and follow him to his new home. 

It made Sehun scared for Junmyeon. He used to have a stalker. It was his last year of high school. Kai was already in his second year of University, and still living with his mom and dad. One day walking home, he noticed an older man staring at him. Not anything that had worried him at the start, but then he noticed him everywhere he went: the city library, Kai's dance team competitions, ice cream dates with Kai, even when he was at the grocery store with his mom. He was starting to feel paranoid. It wasn't until he saw that man outside his bedroom window that he felt absolutely terrified. When he had expressed this to his mom and dad, they were more upset with him. Asked him what he had been doing to get the attention of that man, according to them everything was his fault. He cried for days after that. Mrs. Kim had believed him right away. She comforted him, who could blame him for feeling so so helpless. Once Kai had found out he felt just as scared for Sehun, and very much angry. He insisted someone be with him at all times when he couldn't. In one particular outing, Mr. Kim and Mrs. Kim went with him, of course that man was there. Mr. Kim approached the man and calmly sat with him. Of course that didn't last long seeing as Mr. Kim punched the guy. One more reason why he is so grateful for Kai's parents. He would not have been able to talk to the authorities about the issue had they not assured him that the situation was not his fault. It took away Sehun's sense of peace for a while. Of course Kai and brother were there to help him.

8894

All of that is in the past, but it still scares him that Junmyeon is going through something similar. Finally, Sehun gets home! He takes his shoes off at the entrance and makes his way to his bedroom. A short walk but he is sweaty! He needs a shower. Looking at the time he sees Kai won't be home for another hour. This gives him enough time to have a relaxing bath. He grabs a candle, his phone to play some music, he's all set. And boy was it a very soothing bath. A much needed relaxing bath. His baby boy seems to be enjoying his time as well seeing as he's kicking up a storm. 

"You're daddy is almost home baby, no need to be impatient." Sehun rubs his belly trying to see if his voice soothes his baby. "I think me and your dad have chosen a name for you. I can't wait for you to be here, to hold you and sing to you. You will be so loved baby. Just remember if you have questions about maths, you have to ask your daddy. I am not the one for that. You have an essay, history project or arts, I'm the one you ask baby." He jokes out loud to his baby. He's almost drifting into a calm sleep when he remembers this is not the place to sleep. The water was getting less warm, it was time to rinse and get out. 

Sehun grabs his big fluffy robe to wrap himself. He stops in front of his mirror where he bunches down the robe at his waist to stare at himself in the full body mirror. The stretch marks were very prominent now. He's tracing the marks on his abdomen and waist with his finger when he hears something like keys jingling. He then hears Kai enter their home with a very long sigh.

"Sehunnnie I'm home baby!"

"Welcome home Kai! I'm in the bedroom looking at the damage our son has done to my body." Sehun jokes as he decides to sit on the floor with the robe still covering his body waist down.

"I see no damage from where I'm standing. Just this beautiful man, oh my god who is he married to? Must be the luckiest person alive. And he's pregnant? Lucky lucky man." Says Kai as he changes into more comfortable clothes. Suhun giggles at Kai's attempt at making him feel pretty. Kai then goes to lay next to his husband. He gives him a big smooch on his cheek and then another on his belly. 

"And how has this baby been treating you today?" He asks Sehun as he softly pats his stomach. Kai just can't get enough of touching Sehun's stomach. "Oh, that's right, how did your final go?"

"I had some heartburn while taking the test. It was very uncomfortable. But I had to take the test and I feel like I did enough to pass." Sehun looks a little sad but as long as he passes he'll be okay. "And how was work?"

"It was really good. The new project the professor is working on is still in the early phases, so it's still mostly the research that I get to work on. So all I'm doing is reading and taking notes and citing articles that support and negate his theories. Real interesting stuff." He sees Sehun is paying attention, he's always paid attention to Kai. He thinks whatever Kai talks about is interesting. Kai rests his face against Sehun's stomach. "Oh wow, little boy is kicking so much today. Young man do you not like me touching your papa?" To this, Sehun feels more flutters and kicks and he giggles.

"He's going to be very jealous. Better watch out Kai, he might just not like you getting all of my attention." Kai turns over onto his stomach to be on his elbows, facing Sehun's tummy.

"Listen here little bugger-"

"Hey!" Sehun protests weakly while he laughs.

"-you can't expect me to not want your papa's attention. Or are you kicking and moving so much because you're excited I'm here." Oh no, the next set of movements were very fast and very painful.

"Kai! God that hurts!" Sehun grabs his stomach and he cries out in pain. These were not round ligament pains, they were lower and it hurt so much. As quickly as he felt his pain, it was gone. It was weird. Kai is scrambling to get Sehun some clothes, because he's still on the floor in his robe. 

"Here baby, can you stand? Want me to help you stand and change?" Kai looked worried as he frantically looked around for their "overnight bag" they had prepared for when Sehun does into labor. 

"Pains are gone. Do you think it was a contraction? I should've asked what they felt like."

"It's gone, completely gone?" Kai asks with a frown, looking like he doesn't believe Sehun. "Okay how about we get you changed and if they start up again we go into the hospital. Sounds good?"

"Yeah okay, it just felt different from other times." Sehun changes and then smiles at Kai. "This is your fault you know." Kai looks very bewildered. "If you hadn't made your son mad and so so SO active, he would not have caused me pain." He laughs at the scandalized look Kai sends him. 

"Oh so it's your son's and my fault? Well then let me take responsibility. Come here baby, I'll reprimand the troublemaker." Kai says to his belly. "No time actually, Zitao is coming over for dinner."

"He's probably going to vent about his talk with Yixing." Sehun sighs, he's in for a long night. He loves Zitao, but him and Yixing were a headache ready to happen if they didn’t get it together.

Just as Sehun predicted, he got a headache after the wild story Zitao had told them. Let's just say that Yixing and Zitao decided to air out all that was wrong with their relationship. First Zitao was a little peeved at Yixing for sometimes being more affectionate to Sehun [which hurt Sehun, he knew how innocent his friendship was with Yixing, he's Kai's best friend for god's sake!], and how he was much more attentive to carriers in general than he was to Zitao. 

In past relationships, Zitao had been in a physically abusive situation. Where his ex had thought he was a "carrier", and wanted kids, when he found out he mistreated Zitao out of spite. He just felt as though Yixing would end up resenting him for not being able to have kids in the future.

Zitao then said that Yixing had to explain that in his past relationships with "givers", they had been so turned off when he doted on them too much because they had felt like he was putting them down in some way. He never wanted to disrespect him or make him intentionally jealous in any way. And about the Sehun thing, Yixing will honestly say he forgets when he's sleepy but he's never thought of being anything sexual to him. Sure he's been confused and thought about holding his hand when he's beyond tired but nothing more, it happened before with plenty of people. 

Zitao was not free of scrutiny either, Yixing hated how jealous he got of every single person who talked to him. And the whole having kids thing, Yixing told them that there was this new thing called adoption, and he said it so sarcastically that Zitao had laughed for the first time retelling the story. They had a lot to work on. He concluded telling them that they're going to start all over going on dates and stuff.

"Tao, you know that when Yixing is tired he thinks up is down, that he can fly or that he speaks portuguese. There was this one time he thought he was the teacher of our calculus class. He wasn't taking calculus, I was." Kai tells them. 

"I'm so sorry if I made your relationship uncomfortable. I never took anything he said seriously. Yixing just dotes on me because I was Kai's boyfriend, then husband.You must realize he doesn't have romantic or lustful feelings for me, right?" Sehun asks Tao, and he's honestly so sad he was a reason Tao didn't trust Yixing.

"After that asshole ex of mine who hit me and cheated on me, I don't think I trusted him when we even started dating. It's not your fault Hunnie, I need to work on me first. But Yixing suggested counseling too. I think we might do that, we need it. I still really love him."

"He loves you too. He's drunkenly told me how much he misses you and how he didn't know where you two went wrong. He has not moved on from you." Kai sighs as he too feels a headache coming. It's not his relationship, but he so badly wants them to either work it out or move on from it before it gets beyond toxic. He knows of Yixing's past relationships, not one of them did he like or approve of. He distinctly remembers one of Yixing's ex girlfriends trying to convince him to quit university to move away with her. He promptly broke up with her then and there. But Tao is good for him, he encourages him, loves him, supports his decisions and is simply there for him. They just need to work on things. 

When Kai looks at Sehun, he still looks as though he accidentally stepped on a puppy. And only Tao and him can work this out, so he excuses himself to go wash the dishes. He can hear them sniffling, Tao more than Sehun. By the time he's out, he knows the self proclaimed "best-friends-forever" duo is going to be just great. And for Kai, what's most important is Sehun's peace of mind.

After eating Zitao leaves home, they get ready for bed. Trying to go to sleep, Sehun can't seem to get himself comfortable. The AC system is on because Kai feels warm in their room, but Sehun starts feeling cold so he goes into their storage closet to retrieve another blanket. He finds a blanket that he had told Kai to wash, but now he knows he didn't because it smells like Kai. For that very reason, he won't get mad, it's a very comforting smell. His baby seems to agree since he hasn't been kicking and pushing on his bladder as he does every night. Just as he's being lulled by Kai's smell and warm blanket, he wakes up with a jolt to his lower abdomen. Sehun wakes up Kai feeling those pains again!

"Sehun, that's two contractions in one night, does that mean he's ready to come out?" Kai says as he helps Sehun into the car. Luckily, he had decided to put their overnight bag in the car earlier that night.

"Is that okay? He would be a whole month early. I hope he's just too active and they tell us this is because he moves too much." The drive to the hospital was a quiet one. Sehun had texted Baekhyun and asked if he was doing rounds tonight. Turns out he was. 

When they arrive at the hospital, Baekhyun meets them at the front. Baekhyun is around three months pregnant currently, he isn't showing yet, Sehun notes. He walks with them up until they reach their designated unit. Helping Kai carry their overnight bag. He assures them that what Sehun is probably feeling is Braxton Hicks contractions. Baekhyun also stays with them in until the doctor calls them to their room. 

Sehun swears Baekhyun should be a doctor, or he's just much more informed about being pregnant. Their doctor asks him how many contractions he's felt as well and the duration of each one. Then he preps for an ultrasound. Everything is perfectly normal for someone who is eight months pregnant. And like Baekhyun had assured them, it was Braxton Hicks contractions. He then proceeds to tell him how he will know he is ready to give birth. The contractions would be much more frequent and follow a pattern. Also, real contraction pain can be felt much lower in the abdomen, legs and maybe the back.   
Once the doctor tells them there is no real emergency, they are free to leave. Baekhyun is outside the door waiting for them.

"Everything okay guys?" Baekhyun says, he looks rather tired.

"Yeah, just as you said Hyunnie." Sehun answers him. "Are you done with your rounds?"

"Yup! I actually wasn't supposed to work today but every shift means I get a little more money you know." He looks for something in his backpack. "I just gotta call Chan or Soo to come get me. It was not my turn for the car this week." He laughs. 

"Nah, don't call them. Come on Baek, we'll give you a ride." Kai quickly assures him. "Besides the quicker you get there the more you'll sleep. You look like you need a nap."

"A nap that lasts maybe a whole week." Baekhyun laughs as he gets up. "I usually am not so tired. Burn unit was tough today. I had a very difficult patient, well partner of a patient, today who refused to have their partner be treated by a male nurse. He kept saying he was more comfortable with a girl. He was so rude. That exchange drained me for the rest of my shift." Baekhyun was an excellent nurse, it's just some people still were rude. He understands though, the emergency burn unit was not a calm and relaxed place. 

"People can be such jerks. I understand their partner is in pain, but he shouldn't have made things more difficult for their partner to be treated." Kai says.

Sehun feels so tired. He knows he's waddling at this point. "How are you feeling besides that Beakie?" Ugh he sighs as he finally gets to sit down in the car. Kai is putting their overnight bag in the trunk, where it will stay for another month. 

"Ugh pregnancy is a bitch. I'm in my third month and whoever said all sympoms are beautiful, are big fat fucking liars." Baek says as he gets into the backseat. "Soo has it worse!" Baekhyun kinda figured it was okay to vent to Sehun and Kai since Kyungie told Sehun and Chanyeol confided in Kai. Lord knows Baekhyun is the only one who can keep a secret in their relationship. I don't know how you looked so pretty doing this Sehun, but Soo and I are having trouble.

"I only put on a good face outside the house, Kai knows exactly how moody and how much I cried when it was just us two." Sehun says giggling. "Isn't that right babe?"

"Baekhyun, you have no idea how much he pouted when what he was craving was not readily available for him. He wanted ice cream on watermelon, where on earth was I supposed to find a watermelon during winter. But that's not all, he wanted me to heat it up because he was cold." Kai knows for a fact Sehunnie is pouting at him hard when his husband says the following.

"HEEEYYYY, you were only supposed to agree, not vent about me." Baekhyun is laughing at Sehun saying how cute he is even complaining. 

"Don't you worry about it Sehun, he's just poking fun." Sehun whines but still reaches over to kiss Kai on the cheek. "Chanyeol has been so patient about us not wanting to tell anyone until we're both around six months. He's just so excited about being a dad. Kyungie has had a pretty difficult pregnancy so far. Really rough morning sickness, I mean who told that lie that it was only in the mornings! Me, I just feel so tired all the time." Just as Baek finishes saying, Kai pulls up into the driveway. Where he sees a very tired Chanyeol waiting outside their house.

"Well if you guys need anything just let us know okay? We'll be a phone call away." Kai says to him. 

"Of course, thank you for the ride home!" Baek calls out as he jumps out the car. Before pulling away he hears Chanyeol's booming "Thank you for bringing him home!"

The ride back home was a quiet one seeing as Sehun was barely keeping his eyes open. When they get home, Kai holds him by the waist and leads him to the elevators. They enjoy each other's peaceful company all the way until they reach their bedroom.

"Hmm, what an eventful night, right baby." Kai whispers in Sehun's ear as soon as they're laying in bed. 

"Were you scared for the baby to be here sooner than expected?" 

"Yes! Scared so much for him being here early. But once we were there I just thought, wow, I'm going to get to hold my baby soon. I was starting to see him at my graduation, and just being here already." Sehun turns around from his position to see Kai's face, as much as he can because it's pretty dark in their room. 

"Are you disappointed?"

"God no, it scared me more that he might have been here too early. Just one more month babe, one more. And I can't fluffing wait." Sehun smiles so wide at Kai. He touches their foreheads together, smiling. Kai caress Sehun's cheek and then moves down to his belly between them. "We can wait a month, right?" Sehun hums in agreement as Kai kisses him. Let's just say May was a wild month for them.


	9. Baby Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow me on Twitter: @Ooopsss_OT9

The day started out unbearably hot Thursday. Sehun is feeling very uncomfortable, even though he had dressed light. He is wearing a light grey dress shirt and since his fancy dress pants were ruined this morning [choco milkshake was a mistake!], he is wearing maternity jeans. He looks so good in his simple clothes. Kai's elder sister joked that he would have looked even better in a maternity maxi dress. Sehun and Kai both had exchanged a look that said, "maybe for the party". Sehun had liked long flowy dresses before being pregnant, maybe he would like wearing a maternity one too.

It's time for Kai's graduation ceremony to commence, but as all universities, they are running thirty minutes behind schedule. The hall is relatively big for a ceremony meant for only the Science Department. And by only the science department, that meant biology, chemistry, biochemistry, physics, nursing, environmental sciences, etc. Maybe Sehun should have brought a fan with him, the program flier would have to do the job.

Kai had warned them there would be many people, so they'd have to get there early if they wanted good seats. A heavily almost 9 month pregnant Sehun sat in the second row along with Mr. and Mrs. Kim, and Kai's sisters [Hey, they've been there for about 2 hours prior to letting people in]. Zitao was a couple rows behind him along with Yixing's parents and grandparents, courtesy of Yixing's graduation tickets. Kai could only get his hands on six tickets for his graduation, but ended up giving the sixth to Yixing who had only gotten four. 

Their friends understood that they could not get tickets to their graduation, and instead said they'd just get together after Kyungsoo's graduation ceremony, which only Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Yeri would be attending. Yeri was a good friend of Kyungsoo who had already graduated from culinary arts a year prior to their dearest friend Kyungsoo.

Finally! The ceremony was about to start, just three more hours and Kai will be done with university [well maybe he will continue for his Master's, who knows]. His baby has been increasingly more active, every time he kicks he can see his whole belly move as well. 

"Sehun, look! Look, Kai is up next!" Mrs. Kim says about two hours into the ceremony. She has her camera ready to go. Mr. Kim also has his phone ready. Sehun gets so excited he can't take his eyes off Kai in his black gown with honorary medals, a lei made by Kai' mom made of two dollar bills, another lei made of flowers from his second sister, and a gold cap decorated by Sehun! [Sehun decorated the cap using a family portrait of Kai's family and then another of their wedding, and lastly their ultrasound photo.] Kai then walked toward the Department Head to receive the diploma folder since the real diploma would arrive in the mail. He shook hands with the teachers on stage as well, stood still for the photos that were required, then walked off stage. 

Sehun has never screamed so loud ["Debatable", said Kai] for Kai, he's so proud of him! Kai has worked himself to exhaustion, had many breakdowns, had thoughts of changing his major, BUT he never quit! 

About another thirty minutes later, it was Yixing's turn to walk the stage, first one in his respected department. He was the top student going into his first choice medical school for a reason. Mrs. Kim took videos of him as well, they had practically seen him grow up too. Just a little bit longer and the ceremony would be over, and they would be able to celebrate together. Sehun places his hands on his belly and he feels more movement from the baby, 'It's okay baby, soon you will get to see us both.'

After the ceremony, Kai and Sehun went home to shower, it was so hot in mid-June. Plus, there were other activities that led to showering together. Sehun can't wait for when they can both take relaxing baths again, showers will have to do. Sehun made sure to change into something more comfortable for the party, he found that he just couldn't stand for long periods of time. Kai as well got into a set of clothes gifted to him by his dad. 

When Sehun comes out of their bedroom, he finds Kai by their calendar, just staring at it. Kai looks so good in his light grey jeans, and white dress shirt. Sehun waddles over to Kai in his faded blue maternity jeans and a nice flowy yellow top. His top had been a gift from Kai last week just for this occasion. 

"What are you doing Kai?" Sehun asks as he hugs Kai from the side, as much as he can with his big belly in between. Kai hugs Sehun tighter to himself as he smiles at him.

"I'm counting the days until our little boy is born. Look, counting today, ten more days. Right on the 24th of June. I can't wait." Kai says. Their nursery is all ready to go in preparation for their baby. 

"Who knows babe, he might be early." Sehun says with very high hopes, putting forth those good vibes, he knows he is tired of being pregnant.

"Or later." Teases Kai. Sehun proceeds to playfully pinch Kai's nipple through his shirt. 

"NO! Don't jinx me Kai! He needs to be out already, I want to see him, I have a strong feeling he will look so much like you."

"Baby, with his momma being this beautiful young man in front of me, there's no way he won't be adorable." Kai says to Sehun as he spins him around, albeit a little slowly. 

"Stop!" A blushing Sehun squeals through giggles. "Okay we have to get going, I'm sure your family and friends are going to be there already." Kai doesn't listen, he keeps peppering kisses down Sehun's neck. "Kai seriously, we don't have time for that."

"Okay, okay baby, later." Kai bregugedly pulls off Sehun to grab his car keys. They're on their way to Kai, Yixing's and Kyungsoo's graduation party.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It is now June 30th. Sehun would love to say that he is now holding their bundle of joy, but he's not. He's tried everything that the internet "experts" have said induces birth. They've tried spicy food, walking, light exercising and more walking. One article said that nipple stimulation and sex would be of great help, and that was more for their enjoyment more than anything else. It was great Sehun won't lie, he knows exactly why his baby is late. Kai jinxed them. It's all his fault.

"Baby, don't pout at me, I could not have possibly jinxed you. Look he's only six days behind. Maybe we should use those more of those tips we found online." Sehun continues to pout. 

"He's already a daddy's little boy, only listening to you. He listened to you and now he's not coming out." Sehun reasons and Kai has the audacity to laugh.

"Baby, no. It's only an emergency if the baby is ten days late. He's at six. Come on, we'll try the first tip, eating spicy food."

"You're doing it again, now he's going to take ten days!" Sehun whines. He has felt little contractions here and there but the first and second were days apart. Kai bundles up Sehun in another blanket, once again because Kai had the AC on full blast in their room, and despite it being in the hundreds outside, Sehun was cold in their room. 

"Sehunnie, my little Hunnie, he will be out very soon." He has to be, right? Kai hopes so, Sehun is getting more tired by the day.

"You hear that troublemaker, your daddy wants to hold you already, let's getta moving mini Nini." Sehun is scolding his little one, as Kai can't help but laugh at his son's new name.

"Mini Nini, I love it. We should change his name from what we decided to that new name." Sehun sternly, and with a pout, nods in agreement. 

For dinner, they enjoy some very spicy noodles. All Sehun gets from that is a runny nose. Kai then suggests that other tip on the newer article, Sehun says a big fat no to that, no action, he wants mini Nini out.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

On June 31st, Sehun gets contractions. Very painful, and rapid contractions. Kai and Sehun rush to the hospital where Sehun is admitted to a room about an hour after they had arrived. Their baby just might be a June baby after all.

"Breathe baby, breathe just like they showed us in those classes." Sehun is hunched over in his hospital bed attached to the machines, breathing rapidly. They took less time attending them when it was a false alarm, Kai can't believe it. He is a little impatient. Sehun is in pain, their baby is coming at any moment, and no one seems to be hurrying up.

"Kai" Sehun pants, "calm down baby, you're getting antsy." His contractions are getting worse. "Can you press the button again, please Kai." He cries out.

"Okay that's it, I'm going to go tell them." Kai says as he gets up after pushing the call button. He goes outside to find his parents, Chanyeol along with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, and then Jongdae and Yeri. He pays them no attention as he goes over to the nearest nurse, and calmly, civilly, asks her if he could get some help in there. She then goes to get Sehun's main doctor. There seem to be some minor complications, that was why they were taking a while. It seems they were prepping the room for Sehun's surgery, if the baby can't come out normally. The baby is not in the right position, not by a lot. Just a little bit off, they believe he will be in the right position for natural birth. Kai then goes to tell his husband.

"Sehun, hey they're going to move you to another room babe. have to do a cesarean if he can't be moved okay. Everything will be alright." Kai tells him as he moves his sweaty bangs.

"Okay." Sehun says as he blinks his tired eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's eleven p.m. baby why?" He tells Sehun as they are being moved rooms. Kai is put into a hospital surgery scrubs. He gets to hold Sehun's hand through it all.

"He might just still be a June baby if we're lucky. Will you be there with me?" Sehun asks, his eyes are a little watery now.

"Of course Hunnie, every step of the way." It was time to take Sehun to the emergency room. It was time for his Sehun to start pushing. It was time for their son to be born.

The cesarean was not needed, Sehun got to push his baby out the normal way. The baby was in a normal position to come out, and once Sehun was given the okay to push, he pushed with all he could. As if to spite his parents, their baby boy was born on July 1rst, time: 12:02 a.m. Sehun did so wonderful, Kai couldn't feel his hand anymore when his baby let out his first cry. 

"Come one dad, want to cut the umbilical cord?" Nodding, and practically speechless, Kai went to cut it. "Okay we're just going to clean him up and then he's going to be placed on mom." Continued one of the nurses. Afterbirth was pretty gross in Sehun's opinion, it didn't even require a push. Sehun is then being cleaned up as well. Kai remains by his side through everything.

"Sehun you did so good baby!" Kai says as he kisses Sehun's sweaty forehead. Sehun is in tears as he says he wants to hold his boy. The doctor has left and a nurse is in charge of moving them to another room. 

Just then the nurse comes over with their cleaned up baby swaddled in a baby blue blanket. Sehun is given the chance to hold him as Kai watches them intently, both parents crying in joy. Kai then gets his chance to hold his baby. He takes his seat next to Sehun on the bed, careful to not sit on the IV connected to his husband and carefully holding his son. That is when their family and friends are allowed to go in the room.

They've already measured their son, taken his weight, plus they have paid for the room where the baby will have his incubator in the same room. They gave them a bottle to feed him. Kai hands the baby over to Sehun so he could feed him. He instantly latched to the nipple of the bottle, someone was going to be a very hungry child.

"He just looks so beautiful like that." Cooed Mrs. Kim. "Oh I can't wait until he's a little toddler running around the house causing mischief." Mr. Kim was next to Kai, taking pictures of them with the baby. He had cried when he got to hold another grandson. 

"He looks so cute, doesn't he? What have you guys decided on for his name?" Asked Jongdae, from where he was seated next to Sehun's right.

"Taeyong." Said Sehun as he smiled down at his son, who was almost done with the bottle. "Kai chose it and I just couldn't get it out of my head, it's so perfect for him." 

Kim Taeyong was their beautiful, healthy baby boy. 

A nurse comes in and shows them how to burp them in case they did not know. They then place the baby in his incubator. At least everyone there got to hold the baby before he was placed in to sleep. Mr. and Mrs. Kim were the first to leave, promising to come back as soon as they can in the morning. Jongdae and Yeri were up next to leave. They had to get up early the next day for work. Jongdae was the one who held his first nephew the longest. Although he and his wife cannot have kids of their own [together that is], they have chosen to adopt in the near future. They put in applications last year.

All who remained were Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Just a couple days ago, they decided not to wait for the six month mark, they told everyone that Baekhyun was around 4 months pregnant with a boy. And to their surprise, Kyungsoo was a little more than 4 months with twins; whose sex was unknown. It was no wonder Kyungsoo was starting to show a little more than Baekhyun, aside from also being increasingly tired. They had stayed up talking until around 2 a.m. And they too left, saying they would visit again after the rest of their friends had gotten a turn. It was just the brand new trio who were left in the room, the only sound between them was Sehun's heart monitor.

"I'm really sleepy Kai." Sehun says. He looks really worn out. After all he had been sleeping here and there while they had company in his room. 

"Go ahead baby, you did so well today. I will be here. Look I get this comfy looking couch all to myself." He says to Sehun as he moves the small couch to be right next to Sehun and Taeyong. Their little boy is still sleeping soundly, surprisingly. He knows this will be one of the only nights it happens, they might as well get as much rest as they can. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

By far the best reaction, most dramatic reaction, and biggest crier went to Tao. He woke up the baby first of all, with his crying, which then the baby started crying. He was holding the baby spouting nonsense ranging from "I want one of these" to "Yixing go get me one", and the one that made Yixing blush when he was holding Taeyong, "My man be exuding daddy energy". Yixing being calm, cool, and collected came as a big surprise, to say the least. He too teared up, now he wanted one too, maybe after he finishes up med school.

Minseok was by far the most hilarious. He took so many photographs, and videos. He was so excited to finally see the little Taeyong. He was cooing and making funny sounds at the newborn the whole time. He's the only one of their friends that he didn't cry with. Once he was back home, he told them he was making a baby album just for his little nephew. 

Luhan was the one they decided that wouldn't hold their baby anymore. That bann would last until Taeyong was at least 18 years old, Kai had joked...with a serious face. At least he hoped he was joking. Luhan was so scared of holding him, and once he did Kai kept correcting him to hold the head right, Sehun was beginning to get a little worried too, but then Luhan carefully got up and placed the baby back in Sehun's arms. "Sehunnie, your husband is a maniac."

Yifan and Junmyeon were absolute naturals. Despite not wanting kids for the longest time, Yifan was sure if this kid asked him to, he'd do anything for him. Junmyeon told them that a handful of Yifan's college friends had already had kids, plus they have babysat for Kai's sisters before, hence why Myeonie was pretty good with the baby. They did have some news to share, they would be out of town for the next weekend, so they wouldn't be able to visit for a while. They would be godparents for one of Kris' cousins. They said she has been sick for a while now, and her boy Taemin turned one not too long ago, she wants to go over some things with them that couldn't be discussed over the phone. Sehun and Kai hoped everything would turn out okay for Kris' cousin and baby.

Finally, three days after Sehun gave birth, they were discharged. Their baby was perfectly healthy and ready to leave. He looked absolutely adorable in his little yellow onesie, it was one of the ones Tao had gotten them, the one with bears on it. Taeyong had passed the car seat test the first time around, so they have the greenlight to go home. Mr. and Mrs. Kim would be at their house to help them settle down, and of course help Sehun out while Kai would be at work. Kai wanted them to stay the first night back, and Sehun had immediately agreed. Mr. Kim knew those first time jitters very well. He had to show Kai how to set up the baby monitor, as well as heating up the bottles for the baby without using the microwave. Sehun still had pain moving around so Mrs. Kim was a big help in telling him what remedies helped her and the ones to avoid.

They would soon get the hang of taking care of their little one. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

One Year Later

It's been an eventful year for Sehun, Kai and Taeyong. Sehun has just finished his third year of university. Closer than ever to graduating. Sehun quit working at the school bookstore after a discussion with Kai. After a couple days, they had come to a decision that Kai was making enough for rent, bills, groceries and the baby's needs. Whatever Sehun makes in art commissions at the art walks and online can go for anything they'd need personally and the saving's they started for Taeyong. 

This year, Kai has finished his internship. He is now starting a permanent position as a laboratory research assistant. He absolutely loves working at the university where he graduated from. He didn't think he would want to continue, until they offered a pay raise, he still told them he would need time to think about it, butin the end he accepted it on the condition he would get flexible hours on thursdays. Those days, Sehun had early classes, so he watched Taeyong.

Taeyong also had a lot of firsts. His first round of giggles and laughter with Kai playing with him. His first word was Mama at 11 months old. It was his first clear word directed at Sehun, he had had other random sounds coming out from his mouth. Kai had tried to tell him Taeyong's first word was 'pancakes' but that was quickly debunked. He started teething around 7 months, those were the scary days. Their little boy had gotten so sick during that time; he had fever, diarrhea, boogers. It was a nightmare. Sehun sometimes said he felt so sad for his baby that he wanted to also cry. When Taeyong was 6 months old he started crawling. At 10 months, he started walking. And at 11 months, he started walking a little faster without falling or losing balance as quickly. 

Feeding him was quite the experience. Once they were given the go ahead to start giving him soft solid foods, he was a messy messy boy. "You take after your dada, don't you Tae?" Sehun had joked with a giggling baby. Of course Kai had pouted at that. He especially loved fruits, strawberries were a sure way of making him smile wide.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's babies have been coming over constantly for play dates. Their babies were about 8 months old when Taeyong turned 1. Kyungsoo had gone into labor giving birth to beautiful twins, Seulgi and Jaehyun on November 12. Eight days later, Baekhyun gave birth to Taehyun. Chanyeol had been a sobbing mess, he was beyond excited to be a father. That has not changed of course, anywhere he can, he carries his three babies with him. It's an adorable sight to see. Soo and Baek have been loving every second of parenthood. Their family of six is so perfect. Taeyong loves playing with them, he is a baby who likes to be with others. But there is one baby who Taeyong follows around everywhere, despite that baby loving to be only with his toys, and that would be Jaehyun.

This year was also one for grieving for Yifan's family. His cousin who had been sick for the past six months passed away shortly after Junmyeon and he visited her. His cousin was a single mother, the father of the baby was out of the picture like the deadbeat he was. Yifan and Jun were made Taemin's godparents with the promise that if anything were to happen to her, they would be the ones to give him what he needs. It would be up to them whether that be with them or with another family, should they have chosen to not be his parents. They always thought there would not be children in their future. But then, his cousin passed away and there was no question, Junmyeon and Yifan wanted to be there for the baby. After the will was read to her close family members, someone came by to see if they were fit to be parents. There was so much paperwork, social workers visits and there probably still be more seeing as they have not even had a full year with Taemin yet. But they will love and take care of him for as long as they are allowed to. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It is a couple days after Taeyong turned one, Kai was working that day so they waited until the weekend to officially celebrate his birthday.

While the parents were setting up the party decorations, Taeyong was playing with Jaehyun, Seulgi, Taehyun and Taemin in the play pen. Taeyong would definitely not remember his party, but it was more for the adults than anyone else. Besides, he would be able to see all the pictures Minseok and Mrs. Kim were taking. Like the one where he's crying bloody murder because Jaehyun kept ignoring him. Despite being four months older than he was, he was considerably smaller for his age. It was worrisome for Sehun and Kai, their boy was growing at a very slow rate. He still fits into his 9 month old clothes.

"Nunononononono!" Taeyong wailed with big fat tears as he was lifted up by Kai from the play pen.

"Is this young man going to cry for attention all day." Kai said as he tried to sooth his son.

"Hey! It's his party, he can cry if he wants to." Scolded Baek as he took out the cupcakes Kyungsoo had baked.

"Jae are you being mean to Taeyong again?" Chanyeol said as he too proceeded to pick up his older son. "Last time you bopped him on the head with your toy car, and now? Do you like torturing him?" He asked his baby who was staring at his dad trying to pull his hair. "Sorry guys, he gets it from Soo." 

"Yeol come over here and repeat that to me baby." Kyungsoo said with a saccharine sweet smile, from where he was icing cupcakes in the kitchen. Chanyeol just laughed and blew kisses to Kyungsoo, at a safe distance of course. Baekhyun laughing at his partners, couldn't help but go kiss Soo to placate him a little bit. 

"Oh he's just a crybaby, isn't that right baby?" Cooed Sehun as he went to go kiss his husband and baby. Taeyong's cries turned to sniffles once he was getting attention from both his parents. "Yeah, a little cry baby, just like me." He said as he poked his stomach. Giggles were soon being heard from Taeyong. 

Seeing as the two babies were doing fine, they were once again placed into the playpen.  
Soon, the guests were to be arriving. It was to be a small party, just Kai's parents, his sisters, Jongdae, Yeri, and their friends. Well relatively small. They were just waiting on a few of them to arrive. Yixing was going to be late by about an hour, he had already told them not to wait for him to start anything important. 

Minseok and Luhan placed themselves inside the playpen, declaring they had done enough work so they deserved a break. Junmyeon and Yifan had just finished filling up the balloons with helium when they too started entertaining the babies. Yifan was inhaling helium, Taemin was a very happy baby hearing his usual deep voice being squeaky like his toys. Zitao was being worked to the core by Kyungsoo, decorating sweets was hard. 

It felt like the day had gone by in a rush, they were having a good time afterall. Before they knew it, the party was almost coming to an end.

"Alright where is the honorary birthday boy?" Kai said as Sehun brought out a cupcake with a single candle on it. 

"Put him on your lap Kai. I'll just hold the plate here so he won't accidentally try and grab the candle." Sehun said as he sat. Everyone had gathered around the table when Kai grabbed his boy. 

"Ready Taeyong? You get to blow out the candle once we sing to you." Kai said. Then everyone sang Taeyong his first happy birthday [well his first official one was sung to him by his parents the day of his birthday] as a big family. Taeyong of course didn't blow out the candle, Kai and Sehun had to give him a little help. He sure enjoyed the frosting and chocolate cupcake! 

It was a memorable day for Taeyong's parents. Kai and Sehun would remember this moment forever. It's been a wonderful year filled with ups and downs for the married couple. They don't think they would have been this blessed had they not had Mr. and Mrs. Kim, family and friends. 

Sehun and Kai stare at each other with fondness, Kai leans over to kiss his husband. It's a picture perfect moment, Kai kissing Sehun, Sehun blushing because there are so many people present, and their Taeyong's mouth smeared with cake, laughing. They wouldn't wait for what the future would bring them.


	10. Short Story #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong's First Day

Kai was jittery. Hands sweaty, gripping the steering wheel for dear life. How? How could this happen? He was careless, he should have stopped it. Of course there was no way to impede such disasters from happening. He was so distrught. Nothing, absolutley nothing could take him out of this slump. In two weeks time, the worst of his nightmares would come true.

Taeyong is four now. Time flies by so fast. 

"Babe, stop banging your head agasint the wheel. You're making the car honk. It's scaring the other people walking by. Come on, we have to get going." 

"No." He has to put his foot down at some point! He can't just let them do as they please. He's got to look after them forever!

"Daddy, are we not going shopping anymore?" Kai picks up his head from the wheel and stares at Taeyong through the rearview mirror. Taeyong is sitting in his booster seat, pouting at his parents.

"Baby, your dad is just being silly, of course we are." Sehun turns toward his husband and glares. "Isn't that right Kai? Aren't we going to shop for Taeyong's preschool supplies?"

Preeschool! Why does his baby need that?! He can be home schooled! He's qualified, and Sehun is too.

Sighing, and admitting deafeat, he supposed he'll have to concede to their demands. "I guess. But he could wait another year can't he? He's so small!" Kai's whines and protests filled their car, both Taeyong and Sehun giggling at his misery.

"We've been over this, he's ready. Plus, Baek and Soo's kiddos will be there too. Our nephew as well. They got accepted a bit earlier than most. Tao's younger boy too. It's the only private school we could afford, we aren't going to risk him being on the waiting list, are we?"

Pouting, he looks at his Sehunnie. "I know, but he's my baby-"

"I made him too you know!"

"-and there are bullies. What if he get's picked on?"

"I sock em in the nose!" Almost snapping their necks, Sehun and Kai turn to their little boy. He's looking oh so innocent, as if he hadn't just expressed a violent solution to a hypothetical problem.

"No!" They both tell Taeyong. Kai starts the car then, it's no use, he'll have to sccept that his baby boy is growing and that he won't be a baby anymore. Well Taeyong hasn't been a baby for a while. Ugh, it's just so unfair!

"Okay, okay, we're leaving already. Babe, what stores are we going to? Sporting gear? Padding for protection? Knee guards and helmet?"

Sehun giggles at his husbands rediculus attempts at protecting Taeyong from everything and anything that could pose a threat. "Kai, he's going to school. Not to a rugby tryout."

"Let's go first to get his uniform from the place the school suggested. Then we can go to Walmart for his backpack, lunchbox, waterbottle and stationary."

"I don't want a backpack papa. I want a bag that has the strap, like Jaehyun's." Of course, his son wants to do everything that Jaehyun does. If Jaehyun likes scooters now, so does Taeyong. When Jaehyun learned to ride a trycicle, Taeyong wanted to learn to as well. Kai supposes it's not to bad, but he doesn't want his son to do things just like that. He has to form his own personality and likes. 

"Baby, when we get to the store we will decide there. What if they are too big for you? But we will look for a bag too, don't worry." assured Sehun. He and Kai had made sure their little boy expressed himself with them without throwing tantrums. That is the one thing they were strict on. Crying, sure. Expressing joy, asolutely. Getting angry, of course, as long as they talked about it afterwards when he calmed down. But tantrums, just because he didn't get his way? Absolutely not.

"Okay papa, anything is good!" Taeyong responds, rather cheerful to finally be on the road. He's excited to start preschool with his friends. There was his bestest friend in the whole entire universe, Jaehyun. Then Seulgi and Taehyun. His cousin Mark would be there. And then his new friend Lucas! Uncles Yixing and Tao adopted him last year. The only one whose sad about Taeyong going to school is his silly daddy. Papa is excited for him too!

Sehun is excited for his little boy, and so is Kai, he's just a worrywort. Sehun now works as a high school art teacher. It is part of the private school system. He enjoys working there. Truth be told, that's one of the reasons as to why his Taeyong was accepted into the preschool. His nephew and other friend's children were accepted with a generuous donation or in Yixing's case, because of his posiiton in the hospital. The school is not as grand or prestigious as other more expensive private schools, but their programs offered is what drew Kai and Sehun in. He's sure his baby will have a great time.

"Dear, you're still sulking aren't you?" asked Sehun. He's poking Kai's cheek, giggling as Kai sulking intensifies.

"Sehun you don't get it. I just don't want him to grow up so fast. It's like he doesn't even care about leaving me." Taeyong is too busy looking at the scenery outside the window to pay attention to the conversation his parents are having.

"Babe, he will always he his daddy's little boy. But now he gets to go to school, make more friends outside our circle, and you know something else. He will see you less."

Kai looks absoluttely mortified. "How on earth is that supposed to make me feel better?!"

"If he sees you less, he'll have to miss you a whole lot more by the time he gets home, won't he?" Sehun smiles at his husband. "All that time at school, playing, learning and his parents at home. He will surely come home tired wanting his daddy to cuddle him."

"That actually does make me feel better, a tiny bit actually. I'm still going to worry."

Sehun gently massages Kai's shoulder, and then starts peeling a tangerine he brought from home. "I know babe, it's good you worry so much for him. He will appreciate that when he's older. You'll always be someone he can lean on and he'll know you only have his best interest in mind."

Kai loves it that Sehun can calm his nerves in just one sentence. "I love you so much Sehun."

"Thanks babe!"

"Hey! Say it back Sehun. In sickness and in health till death do us part, say you love me too."

"I seem to have forgotten how to say it. You'll just have to wait until we're alone won't you."

"Wait till we're alone? What do you mea-OH. Oh, okay I can wait. Who knows maybe baby number two is on the way soon."

"No, no way I'm not going to give you another child just because your other baby is growing up to fast for your liking. So, changing the subject, how was work? Do you love your new students?" Kai has been done with the research project and now he was offered a permanent research and teaching assistant position at the university. He was so ecstatic when he got the job. It was a blessing!

"They're awful, enough of that. Babe, you've been naseuous lately. Throwing up a lot too. Are you sure another baby isn't on the way?"

"No, no, can't be. I mean I feel great. Remember how I was with Taeyong?" He can't possibly be pregnant, again. They've been using condoms, no way.

Suddenly, Taeyong seems to have listened to the last bits. He frowns at his papa who stares at him, offering a piece of tangerine. "I am going to have a sister and brother? No thank you. Can they be returned?"

=-=-=-=-=-=

"Are you sure those are the shoes you want?" asked Kai. His son nods and looks satisfied with his choice. Smiling, Kai then takes off the shoe his son tried on, to quickly put on his other one and tie it. "One of these days you'll have to learn to tie them little man." Putting his son's shoe selection in the cart, he takes his son's hand into his and leads the cart to where Sehun is busy looking at the clothes. 

"Papa! Look Daddy is going to get me these ones."

"Oh baby those are really nice, I like them too. Come on, let's try these shirts on." Taeyong's preschool was not enforcing a strict code on dressware, but they do want them to at least wear white shirt, with the three buttons on top. And then, blue grey or black slacks or shorts. Not jeans. Shoes must also be black or white, with white socks.

"Can I wear the ones with long sleeves?"

"Of course, we can try on both. Now come on, lets so."

As Sehun and his son try on the rest of the clothes needed, Kai goes to pick out the the socks. His son is growing so fast. He had wandered a bit to far into the baby aisle by the time Sehun found him. He was carrying a pile of clothes as well as dragging a tired looking Taeyong.

"What you got there babe?" asked Sehun, who unceremoniusly dumped the clothes into the cart.

"Hmm? Oh well nothing, I was just remembering when we were shopping for this squirt over here." Kai places back the little onsies he was holding. 

"Baby fever I see." Sehun giggles. When he places a smooch on Kai's cheek he doesn't stop there. "I promise the next baby we have will be planned. Once we see if we can handle it."

Taeyong grumbles out a very long "Noooo." 

Kai kneels down next to his son, looking right into his son's eyes. "You don't want a baby sister or baby brother?"

"No." Sehun can't help it, he lets out a few giggles. His baby and husband are so so similar in their manerisms.

"Come on, grab my hand." They keep walking toward the art section. Making sure that the last thing he needs are pencils, markers and crayons. "Why don't you want another sibling?"

"Because I like being by myself with just papa and daddy."

Sehun thinks it was the same with Mr. and Mrs. Kim, Kai did not want anymore siblings. He was a shy baby, so he was told.

Chuckling, Kai can't believe his son's antics. So Sehun decides to placate his little son. "Alright well you'll still have all the attention in the world. A little sister or brother won't change that."

Taeyong looks at his daddy with doubful eyes, then at his papa. "Daddy and papa are crazy. Don't sign the papers for delivery. I don't want no brother." So pretty much a 'return to sender' attitude.

Sehun sees Kai grab the most awful color pencils he's ever seen! "Nope! No, not on my watch. Kai evven you should know those two brands are awful. It's all about Crayola. For begginer artists at least."

"What's wrong with these ones?" Both Taeyong and Sehun stare at Kai with big eyes, looking scandelized. 

"Daddy," begins Taeyong as he grabs his daddy's hands, as if this is the most serious matter in the world, "RoseArt sucks. CraZArt sucks." Letting go of Kai's hands, he nods once and steps to where the Crayola section is. "These are the ones we need."

"Well, I'm not the one who is an expert here." Kai says as he puts his hands up in mock surrender. 

"This is why I paid thousands for my degree. To know what art brands are best." Sehun also says in the same tone as his husband, but he can't keep it up so he ends up laughing. 

Kai smirks at Sehun then, deciding to tease him a little. "It's not the tools that make the master, it's their ability to use anything. So it says more about your skills if you can't use these brands." 

"You wanna sleep on the couch dear?" says Sehun, directing a very sweet smile to said husband. Kai quickly goes to kiss Sehun's temple and murmers a quiet 'no'.

Not noticing all that Taeyong was doing, they direct their attention to where he is. Not only had he gotten markers, crayons, pencils and paints, but also construction paper, safety scisors, clay, pencils, pens, sharpies, and was now choosing between two more items. Once satisfied he turns to his parents. "All done."

Both Sehun and Kai are shocked at everything Taeyong thinks he's going to get. No, not today. He is not a spoiled little kid. That's not how he's going to be raised.

Sehun goes to kneel by the pile of items Taeyong has chosen. "Baby, no. You only need a small pack of these, not the jumbo pack. And some of these things aren't even on the list."

"But papa, these are for me. At school I can take a little and the rest for home."

"Compeling argument champ, but no. You have a lot of art stuff at home. Tell you what, if you promise to clean your room for the whole month, then we can come back and you can choose one thing."

Taeyong thinks of what Kai says, thinking very hard, making that cute face that his daddy also does when thinking. "If I clean all the time, my room, I get something every month? Deal!"

"Okay we'll start here. Put everything back where you got it. And let your papa get you what you really need."

Sehun smiles at Kai, he's so good with Taeyong. He loves them both so much! 

They got everything back into place. Quickly realizing they were about ready for lunch time! Going to pay for everything, they go to the cahier lines. It was time to go home already, Sehun was feeling a little naseuous, yet hungry at the same time. He is craving some chicken.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Two weeks later.

Sehun was in a bit of a pickle. Seeing all the signs clearly after being pregnant with Taeyong, he knew for a fact one week ago that he was expecting his second child. And he also knows Kai is extremely excited to have a newborn again. If he's being completely honest, there is only one who would be sad about the news. Now he just needs to figure out an over the top way to break the news to them. He wants to get creative but also invlove his baby Taeyong in the news.

When he looks toward the dinning table, he sees his husband and Taeyong eating their breakfast. He's not so hungry, because baby number two decided for him that they were going to puke up everything from last night instead. So here he is, slicing up some strawberries and placing them into a little tray in Taeyong's bento box.

The day has finally arrived. Oh how Kai dreaded Septmeber now. His little boy was at their dinning table eating his cereal. All dressed up and ready for his first day of preschool, well except for the uniform shirt. Sehun was fixing up his baby's lunch in his cute lunchbox. Kai had already prepared his school bag, his waterbottle and he got the juicebox Sehun had said Taeyong loved.

"Stop scowling Kai, he's going to be perfectly fine." says Sehun. He can see Kai moping, barely eating his breakfast. 

Sehun packs up the last of the snacks, putting a little drawing in the lunchbox too. As well as a bear Kai had drawn.

"We could go to the amusement park instead of school. How does that sound champ?" Kai could try all he wants but he knows his baby's answer.

"No." says Taeyong, looking unimpressed in his daddy's attempts at trying to get him out of going to school.

"Sehun!" whines Kai. "He's being mean to me."

"He is not babe. He's just really excited for his first day. Weren't you excited on your first day of school?"

"Actually, mom says I clinged to her leg, cried all the way into the classroom and they had to send me home in the first hour." Kai says with a straight face.

Sehun and Taeyong laugh at Kai's silliness. "Babe, there is no way you did that."

"It's true, call my mom and ask. Preschool was awful. We didn't even have naptime."

"Babe, naptime has been over since forever! When did things get better?"

"Hmm when I met you in school. By then I was a little punk who always got detention, and then mom says you changed me for the better."

"I am a very good influence! See Taeyong, any good qualities are from me." Noticing Kai's glare, Sehun continues. "And all the sweet and cutesy traits are from your daddy. Okay, go brush your teeth baby we have to get going."

Taeyong takes his plate first to his papa, near the sink and runs up to the bathroom. He gets on the steping stool and brushes his teeth. Thank god Sehun hadn't dressed him up in his school shirt yet, seeing as he got toothpaste on the one he slept in.

Out the door and ready to go, Kai feels dread in his stomach. Sehun also feels queesy. But for two totally differnet reasons.

When they arrive at the gates, Kai is more nervous than his son. Sehun is fussing with Taeyong, seeing that he does indeed have everything he needs. From a distance, he can see Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo leading their children to the front of the office. Chanyeol gives Kai a knowing look, poor guy must be feeling the same as Kai. Tao and Yixing were already on their way out, having already dropped off both children. Tao seems to be a crying mess, but whose Kai to judge, he's going to cry any minute now! 

"Are you one hundred percent sure it's required by law that he be going to school?" It's Kai's last attempt at this, he's going to take any chance he gets.

Sighing, Sehun grabs Kai's hands in his. "Honey, he's ready for school. Come on, lets take him to the classroom. Taeyong wants you to carry him."

Taeyong looks confused for a moment, but suddenly gets it. "Daddy can you carry me inside?"

Well, how can Kai say no? That's his baby! "Of course champ, you'll never be to old for me to carry you."

At the assigned classroom, the teacher waits patiently for all parents to drop off their children. She must understand how much first time parents are worried. 

All other children are inside the classroom, and Taeyong seems restless to go as well. He wants to play with Jaehyun too! "Daddy, I gotta go now."

"I know buddy, just let me hug you some more." Kai won't let go of their son, he's holding him a little too tight. Just like those tears he doesn't want to shed.

Sehun give his son, whose head is resting on Kai's shoulder, a kiss on the cheek. "Taeyong, give him just a few more minutes. This is quite hard for your silly dad."

"Okay, alright. You have to primise me and your papa that if anything, absolutely anything goes bad or you feel unwell, you call us and we will come get you. As a matter of fact let's just go home, wait until tomorrow." Just as Kai was about to walk away, he turns to look at his husband.

Sehun stands there with a pout, and Kai conceedes. "I'll put you down then. Bye baby, have fun, I love you baby!"

"I want you to have loads of fun baby! And tell us all about it when we come pick you up. I love you so so so much!"

Taeyong hugs his daddy once more, and then his papa. He's ready for his first day in preschool! He waves goodbye one last time before going into the classroom.

Kai and Sehun walk hand in hand back to their car. Kai sheds a couple ters here and there. His baby boy is growing up so fast.

"Kai, please don't be sad. He's going to be fine. All his friends are here. If not in the same classroom, at least in the same school. And it's only for a couple hours. He'll be home before you know it."

Kai drags his hands down his face. "He was so tiny when he was a baby, I could fit him right here." He motions to both hands togehter near his chest.

"I know, I know babe. It's really hard. I feel just as bad, but I also know he is going to love telling you all about it when he gets home. Imagine the look on his face when he excitedly tells you about new friends or things he learns. And then when he's older, asking you for help on science project day!" Sehun still notes his husband is a little down. "Cheer up babe, everything will be perfect."

"Can we just stay here for another ten minutes?"

"Yes honey, all the time you need." There's no way he'd give up moment for anything. Just to think he had imagined Kai at one point did not want to have this baby. Silly, and unimaginable thoughts. Kai is such a great father, and Sehun couldn't be prouder. He loves his husband and son so so so much!

=-=-=-=-=-=

It's two in the afternoon when Kai and Sehun go pick up their son from school. Sehun had just finished up the last lesson of the day and Kai had gotten of work merely 10 minutes ago. He sure got to Sehun's workplace a little too fast, then the preschool even faster. Now Kai was beaming with joy, why wouldn't he, his baby was finally getting out of school. The preschool which they enrolled Taeyong started a little later than most schools. So while most children were two months into their studies, these preschool children and kindergartners were starting a little later as well as ending their school year late.

Kai had not been able to focus at his job. Not only was he spaced out in the professors main lecture. But also when correcting the tests from the last biology quiz,he kept on having to re-read the same question over and over again. He gave a student a frowny face instead of an F on a test. He decided to leave it there, it would definitely make them think twice about failing general biology.

Sehun had not fared any better. He, instead of teching color theory to seniors in high school, excitedly told his students about his four year old starting school. As well as giving them their first big project; recreating one of Taeyong's drawings in any medium they choose to use. It would be a true way to test his students.

Once they signed the parent 'sign-in' sheet, they were able to take Taeyong home. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him all the way to his parents. Excitely telling them he missed them so much! Kai was so delighted, he scooped up his son and peppered his face with kisses.

Sehun holds onto Kai's hand as they walk back to their car. All the other families who came looking for their children in a similar aspect, smiling as their kids told them about their day. 

In Chanyeol's case, since he came to pick them up alone, he was bombarded by three children yelling at once, the look on his face was one of pure fondness and excitement as well. He waved at Kai and Sehun then, signaling to them he'd see them later. 

Tao was for once not crying, instead he was in a serious conversation with Yixing and their youngest, Lucas, going to go pick up their second child. Both listening attentively to what Lucas had to say. Lucas had been adopted only last year along with an older child. Chittaphon had taken a huge liking to Yixing and vice versa, there was no way they couldn't adopt him too. He's a little mischevious, especially when he's with Taemin, but Jonghyun can placate them pretty quickly.

They were surely going to go see Yifan, Junmyeon, Jongdae and Yeri at the other school where their older children were. Jongdae and Yeri must have already gone for Mark while they weren't paying attention. What a bad brother, not even saying bye to Sehun. He pouts but also completely understands, it was afterall his youngests first day too. He must be going to pick up Jonghyun next. Where Yifan and Junmyeon have Taemin going to school also.

Now, at home, Taeyong had tired out a little bit. He tells his parents that he is in the same classoom as Seulgi and Mark. And the rest of his friends were in the classroom next to his, he was really sad but recovered quickly after Jaehyun said they would play at recess. Sometimes, Kai wonders just who is the older of the two kids really is.

"Papa, and then we got to fingerpaint! I also got to pet the classroom pet. Daddy do you want to see my painting? Do you papa?" Well, he's as tired as one would assume an excited four year old be. 

"Come over here champ, tell me more about your day." Kai placed his son on the couch, right in the middle of Sehun and himself. Taeyong's backpack in Sehun's lap.

"Papa, I can't open the zipper very well. Teacher helped me open it every time." Pouted Taeyong.

"Awe baby. Well It's because it's still stiff. Once you use it some more, it'll be better don't worry. Now, may I see your drawing and paintings, my little artist."

"Yeah! It's in the top pocket, I think?" As Sehun goes rummaging through his son's backpack he also finds the parent's folder each child was to give to their parents. Taeyong must have forgotten in his excitement. "Daddy, I played lots today. I'm a little hungry too."

"Oh yeah? Do you want me to get started on dinner babe?" Kai asks his husband.

"I can help you Kai, just give me a minute. Oh look how beautiful this is! It's going right on the fridge. Look Kai, that's us in the painting!"

"You're right, this is so amazing Taeyong!" Kai and Sehun's praises made their son a little bit flustered, seeing as he smooshed his face right into his papa's stomach. He gets flustered so easily, just like Sehun.

It was quite the day, and Sehun just throught of the perfect way to tell Kai the exciting news. It would have to wait until friday though, that's when Kai gets out later and Sehun gets to pick up Taeyong all by himself.

"You make us so proud baby, isn't that right Kai?" Sehun says as he runs his fingers through Taeyong's hair.

"Yes he does. Daddy is sorry he made a big scene today. I was just really worried for my little angel."

"I know, papa says you were really silly when I was born. It's cuz you love me!"

"I do, I love you and your papa very much!" Kai get's Tayong and ruffles his hair. "Hunnie, do you want takeout? Or do you want us to cook?"

"Hmm, what does this little monster want to eat?" Sehun directs his inquiry to Taeyong. Who in turn thinks long and hard. In the end they decide to eat pizza. Taeyong deserves a special dinner for his first day in school.

=-=-=-=-=-=

It's now Friday, closing Taeyong's first week in school. Also the only day of the week in which Kai works later than other days. 

"And how was your first week in school baby? Are you tired?"

"It was good papa! I ate all my lunch. And I played a lot. We are learning shapes now!"

"That's very exciting! Come on let's go to the market and get all your daddy's favorite foods."

"Are we having more special dinners papa?"

"Yes we are, but you and me have to have a very special talk before we surprise your daddy."

Taeyong looks at his papa with his thinking face; scrunched up nose, laser focused on Sehun's face. Absolutely cute! "About what? Am I in trouble papa?" he asks, pouting now.

"No honey, not at all. It's just we need to talk about you having a baby brother, or sister."

Taeyong looks almost relieved, probably because he's not in trouble no more. "Am I going to be a big brother?"

"Mhmm. How do you feel about that?" asks Sehun. He's worried his little boy will be distrought. Afterall he had expressed just three weeks ago how much he was against it.

"Papa, does that mean I get to teach him shapes too?"

Sehun's laughter fills the car then. "Baby, you'll get to teach them everything you know! And they're going to be so small, they'll need you to protect them and to play with them. Maybe even read to them once you learn how to."

"I get to do all those things?" Taeyong asks, voice filled with wonder. "I want a baby brother then! He can have some of my toys too and sleep in my room! Daddy is going to be more silly papa!"

Sehun could absolutely shed tears of joy! His son, being excited for being a big brother is just wonderful. But he has to address his original concern. "Absolutely your daddy is going to be silly. You have to remember that me and your daddy are going to love you both the same. We will always love you both equally."

Taeyong is jumping in his seat now. "When will he be getting to the house?"

"Well that is still going to take a while, a few more months, but definitely before your fifth birthday. Now, do you want to help me give the surprise to your daddy?"

"YES! I want to help. What are we going to do papa?"

"You'll see baby. Let's first get the groceries for our dinner."

Kai came home about an hour before dinner. When he got home, something was off, he could feel it. First, Taeyong was giggling the whole time he was hugging his father in greeting. And then he was hiding behind Sehun when Kai went over to kiss him, also their form of greeting. When he had asked Sehun why Taeyong kept giggling and starring at them funny, Sehun just told him to go freshen up before they eat togehter.

So that's what he did, he took a nice relaxing shower. This new wave of freshmen were going to be the death of him. He swears it's more effective to put a damn frowny face and a "I'm dissapointed in you" than a "F" grade. They all think he's being mean when he does that. 

Once out the shower he goes to the dinning table. Everything looks delicious; the food, the dessert, Sehun. Absolutely delicous.

"Fried chicken, fries, salad? Chocolate cake? Am I the luckiest man in the world or what?" says Kai as he's about to sit down to get eating.

"Well me and Taeyong had time today, so we made the fried chicken. We had to buy frozen fries because well I always burn them. Also, Taeyong frosted the cake."

"This must be a special dinner then! Baby, what happened at school for you to get such a nice dinner?" Kai asks Taeyong.

Taeyong giggles some more but stops enough to answer his daddy. "Nothing, I was a good boy today. But it's not for me daddy."

Sehun gives a side glance at his son, it's not time yet. "We just wanted to treat you honey."

"Oh really? Well I do feel special babe. Thank you guys. It's been a very long day."

After eating their dinner, Sehun takes their dirty plates to the sink. He then brings the smaller plates and some glasses. 

"Kai, I forgot the milk. Could you go get it please?" asks Sehun, smiling sweetly at Kai. Taeyong quickly runs to hide his face in his papa's stomach, giggling once again. It's time.

"Sure babe." If he notices their odd behaviour, he doesn't mention it. When Kai get's to the refrigerator, it's baby proofed. He sees those locks they used to put for Taeyong. Weird, but he knows how to remove them so no worries. Once the fridge is open, there's a note on the fridge, 'Look at Taeyong's new drawing for you'.

So he does, taking the milk and drawing to the table, he is stumped. Now, he is only looking at the stick figures and the house drawn. He fails to notice the neat handwritting at the bottom. "Baby, this is a nice drawing, are you sure this one's yours? You might have taken someones. Look there are two kids here. And everyone has party hats for a birthday."

Taeyong and Sehun both laugh. It's Sehun's turn to surprise him. "Did you read it?"

At the top, the date is for July 1st of next year in Sehun's handwritting. Then he sees the names at the bottom, Sehun must have held Taeyong's hand in this. 'Daddy', 'Papa', 'Me', 'baby #2'. Then it clicks, it finally clicks!

Kai jumps out of his chair, going to envelope both Sehun and Taeyong in a tight hug. "Really? Sehun, really? We're going to have another baby?"

"I'm going to be a big brother!" Screams Taeyong and giggles at his daddy being overjoyed.

Through tearful eyes, Sehun nods and murmurs a quiet yes. Kai kisses Sehun's face repeatedly. Then goes to hold his son up and spins them both around. His son happy as can be, laughing along with his daddy.

He stops spinning and kneels next to a smiling Sehun. "Hunnie, you have no idea how happy I am right now. You two, no THREE, have made me the happiest father, husband, man in all the world!" He kisses the back of Sehun's hands, giving two kisses to his wedding ring. "I am so happy babe." He turns to his son again. "And you, are you ready to draw more pictures once you have your sister or brother?"

"I am going to show them how to draw, and teach them shapes!"

"Yes you are Taeyong, you'll be the best brother in the whole wide world." says Sehun. 

"I can't wait papa! Daddy we have to look for his things, where will he sleep?"

"Taeyong, you have nothing to worry about. Your daddy and I went through all of this with you." reassures Sehun.

"That's right, and your papa and I are going to show you everything we did with you in preparation for a new baby."

"Do I get to help too?" Taeyong shyly asks. 

"Taeyong, you'll get to help as much as you want. But for now, let's eat this cake. I've been craving chocolate cake for the last few days!" To that, he grins and asks his daddy to lift him up to his chair.

"Oh I miss you having cravings babe!" Kai says as he plants one last kiss on Sehun's lips right before placing Taeyong back in his chair.

"You weren't saying that at 4 in the morning four years ago. Oh my gosh this is so good!" Sehun says after a mouthful of cake.

"Just you wait babe, it'll only get better from here. I'm so happy right now, you have no idea." Taeyong's parents stare at each other, fondness raidiating from the way they look towards one another. And their son, secretly thinking of all the endless possibilities. Imagining all the games he'd teach his brother. Because he told his papa and daddy he wants a brother.

Even though their group had quickly started parenthood soon after their college days everything was going absolutely amazing. For most it seemed rushed, but life was good. As close to perfect as they could get. And soon, Kai and Sehun would be witnessing another blessing for their immediate family.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Ooopsss_OT9
> 
> Please let me know if you liked the story...and if it sucks, constructive criticism welcomed. Remember, hate and criticism are different things. Sending messages telling me it is horrible doesn't help me, tell me why you thought it was atrocious lol. 
> 
> Have a fluffy day!


End file.
